Kipinöivä Tuli
by Arwen Imladviel
Summary: (In Finnish, again :) Tinwen on Maia, kuolematon, maailmaa vanhempi... mutta hänen sydämensä on nuori, ja rakkaus johtaa hänet vaikealle tielle, jolla hän kohtaa monia, suuria ja vähäisiä, kaivattuja ja kammottuja. Valmis.
1. Almarenin Kipinä

Tämä ei ole käännös, vaan paranneltu versio vanhasta jutusta - saatavana vain suomeksi :-) 

_Arwen Imladviel ylpeänä esittää: _

Yksi nainen.  
Kymmenet kasvot.  
Kymmenen nimeä.  
Kymmenen aikaa.  
Liian monta lupausta,  
Liian monta miestä,  
Liian monta hautaa. 

**Nár Tinwen: Kipinöivä Tuli**

_[Partly based on Part I of the English Original; 'A Spark of Almaren'.]_

**Ensimmäinen Osa: Almarenin Kipinä**

_"_Valarin_ mukana tuli muita henkiä jotka myös saivat alkunsa ennen Maailmaa, jotka ovat samasta luokasta kuin _valar_ mutta alempia. Nämä ovat _maiar_, _valarin_ väki, heidän palvelijansa ja auttajansa."  
_ - J.R.R.Tolkien: 'Valaquenta' 

* * *

Maiarin joukkoon luetaan Arien sisarineen. He saapuivat Eäan kuin taivaasta satavat liekit, sillä he ovat tulen henkiä. Heistä tuli Vána Ikinuoren palvelijoita. He kulkivat hänen kanssaan, lauloivat hänen kanssaan, kaikki paitsi yksi, joukon vähäisin. Hän on Tinwen, 'kipinäneito'. Hänellä oli vähän mahtia ja vielä vähemmän taitoa, paitsi leikkimisen ja kujeilun taito. Hänellä oli tapana piiloutua sisariltaan ja hyökätä yllättäen heidän kimppuunsa oudossa hahmossa. Jos hänet käski jotain asiaa hoitamaan, hän saattoi pysähtyä matkalla vaikkapa tutkimaan luolia tai rakentamaan patoa, mikäli se häntä sillä hetkellä kiinnosti. Usein hän oli poissa pitkiä aikoja, vaeltaen omia teitään. Toisinaan hän ei jättänyt Mahtavia hetkeksikään rauhaan, vaan kyseli mitä mahdottomimpia kysymyksiä mitä sopimattomimmilla hetkillä. 

Kaikesta huolimatta useimmat rakastivat Tinweniä ja joskus itse Vána, tuntiessaan olonsa tavallista nuoremmaksi, leikki hänen kanssaan. Kun heidän naurunsa kaikui nuoren Ardan raskaassa ilmassa, ne jotka sen kuulivat saattoivat kuvitella aistineensa kaiun Ilúvatarin Lasten äänistä. 

Aikojen alussa, kun Ainur asuivat Almarenin Saarella, Tinwenin tapa oli kulkea katselemassa toisten työntekoa. Pian hän kiinnostui erityisesti Aulësta ja tämän palvelijoista, sillä heidän työnsä noina aikoina oli kunnioitusta herättävää ja he työstivät myös maan tulia, jotka olivat Tinwenille rakkaat. 

Kerran sitten Tinwen tapasi Turonin, Aulën väkeen kuuluvan taitajan, joka kiinnitti huomionsa Tinwenin hahmoon; tämä oli epätavallinen Maiarin joukossa, sillä Tinwenillä oli pörröiset punaiset hiukset, hän pukeutui pelkään vihreään tunikaan ja punaisiin housuihin, ja käveli paljain jaloin. Lisäksi hänen hahmonsa oli pienempi kuin muilla tulenhengillä. Turon katseli häntä ja yritti päättää kuuluiko tämä Yavannan väkeen vai kenties Irmon unihenkiin; sillä Tinwenissä yhtyivät maan elävä voima ja taivaan seesteinen puhtaus tavalla, joka oudosti kosketti Turonin sydäntä, kuitenkaan hän ei pystynyt edes arvaamaan oliko häntä vakavin silmin katsova lapsenomainen hahmo mies- vai naispuolinen. 

'Kuka olet?' Turon kysyi.  
'Tinwen.' Ja samassa tyttö käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja juoksi, juoksi ehkä vain ilkikurisen päähänpiston tähden, ehkä peläten jotain mitä oli aavistanut miehen katseesta sillä hetkellä kun itse tunnusti olevansa Tulen väkeä. 

Näkikö hän sillä hetkellä, että tulta on monenlaista? Aavistiko jotain, minkä myöhemmin unohtaisi? 

Sillä Turon, unohtaen kaiken arvokkuutensa, juoksi Tinwenin perään ja tavoitti hänet, tarttui hänen hentoon muotoonsa ja nosti hänet käsivarsilleen. 

'Älä pakene minulta, Tinwen, pieni kipinä. Älä pelkää.'  
Tyttö hellitti rimpuilunsa ja katsoi 'vangitsijansa' silmiin:  
'Koskaan en ole pelännyt, koskaan en pelkää. Minä olen oleva sammumaton! Mutta kuka sinä olet, metsästätkö kipinöitä? Tarvitsetko nuotion? Tarvitsetko rovion?'   
Tinwen kosketti Turonin poskea sormellaan, ja hänen sormenpäänsä oli kuuma kuin sula rauta, muttei polttanut Aulën palvelijaa.  
'Minä olen Turon, Aulën apuna pajassa, mukana vuoria muovaamassa. Mutta sinä, sinä olet hehkuva punainen liekki etkä mikään kipinä! Cal-Urúnya, niin minä sinua kutsun.'  
'Kutsu mitä kutsut, mutta muista että minä harvoin tulen kutsuttaessa!' 

Kuitenkin syntyi heidän välilleen ystävyys, ja Turon etsi vuorten uumenista kiven, joka oli musta kuin yö mutta kantoi sateenkaarta sisällään. Sen hän halkaisi kahtia ja hioi puolikkaat, ja valmisti niistä kaksi samanlaista litteää jalokiveä. Ne muistuttivat hänestä hiukan kahta silmää, joten hän antoi niille nimen Morglini, mustahohtoiset. Hän asetti niihin yhdistavän taian ja antoi toisen lahjana Tinwenille. Tinwen leikki kivellä riemuissaan ja kuljetti sitä aina taskussaan. Hänen vaatteissaan oli paljon taskuja, joihin hän keräsi kasvien palasia, simpukankuoria, kaikkea mikä häntä kiinnosti. Saattoipa jossain taskussa olla hehkuva kekäle, tai elävä hiirikin, ei kuitenkaan lähellä kekälettä. 

Mutta kerran Tinwenin katsellessa kaloja puron varrella, tuli Turon hänen luokseen ja kysyi:  
'Etkö tahtoisi olla vapaa?'  
'Minähän olen!'  
'Ei, sinä olet palvelija, toisten käskettävissä.'  
'Niinhän kaikki ovat.'  
'Eivät Valar.'  
'Ilúvatar on heidän herransa.'  
'Ilúvatar on antanut Eän heidän vastuulleen. Mitä hän on antanut sinulle?'  
'Hehkuvan sydämen! Se riittää.'  
'Etkö tulisi kanssani erämaahan, elämään omin avuin, itse vastuussa itsestäsi?'  
'En tahdo!'  
'Voi Cal-Urúnya, pikkuinen, minä rakastan sinua. Kuitenkin minun on mentävä, kylmät tuulet kutsuvat minua. Tule mukaani, voithan palata myöhemmin.'  
'Ei. Etkö ole kuullut suuresta juhlasta, Nessan ja Tulkasin hääjuhlasta? En tahdo myöhästyä siitä.'  
'Jää hyvästi, Cal-Urúnya, ja muista minut.'  
'Kuinka voisin unohtaa? Annoit minulle Morglin-kiven!'  
Turon käveli metsän siimekseen, eikä häntä enää nähty niillä seuduin. Tinwen katsoi hänen jälkeensä ja painoi mieleensä liekinoranssit hiukset ja miehen uljaan ryhdin. Toisen kadottua näkyvistä vilkaisi tyttö mustaan kiveen, ja oli kuin sieltä olisivat häneen katsoneet Turonin tummat silmät. 

Tuli juhlan aika Almarenin saarella, suuren ja riemukaan juhlan, ja Tinwen unohti kaiken ikävän ja nauroi sisartensa kanssa ja hymyili valtiatar Vánalle. Ja hän tanssi riehakkaasti ja koko hänen olemuksensa hehkui kuin liekki, hänen tukkansa loisti punaista valoa. 

Myöhemmin, juhlan jo kääntyessä loppuaan kohti, Tinwen muisti äkkiä Turonin ja otti Morglin-kiven taskustaan, ja katso! kivi oli jääkylmä ja huurteen peittämä, eikä Tinwenin tulisinkaan kosketus saanut sitä sulamaan.  
'Voi Turon, ystäväni, näinkö pian sinut unohdin? Oletko vaarassa?'  
Tinwen kuiskasi sanat itsekseen, sitten hän teki päätöksen. Hän pakotti kasvonsa ilmeettömiksi ja käveli Eönwën luokse, joka istui puun juurella. Eönwë on Manwën sanansaattaja ja airut, sekä aseiden käytössä vertaansa vailla. 

'Lainaa minulle veitsi.' Tinwenin ääni oli rauhallinen, ja Eönwë arveli hänen tarvitsevan terää vain hedelmien leikkaamiseen tai johonkin vastaavaan askareeseen. Veitsi jonka hän antoi oli hänen parhaansa, nimeltään Élanga, Tähtirauta. Tinwen käveli pois juhlapaikalta kenenkään huomaamatta. 

Poistuttuaan Almarenilta veden yli Tinwen juoksi, ja hänen vaistonsa johti hänet pohjoista kohti, miltei suoraan kohti Illuinin valoa. Mutta aikanaan hän väsyi ja menetti toivonsa. Ja metsä hänen ympärillään muuttui vähitellen synkemmäksi ja pelottavaksi, hirviöiden kansoittamaksi, mätäneväksi maaksi. Tinwen ei voinut kulkea suoraan, sillä hänen tiellään oli useita lemuavia, myrkyllisiä soita. Lopulta hän tajusi olevansa eksyksissä, ja löydettyään tähtien valaiseman aukion hän istui väsyneenä lepäämään ja yritti tunnistaa taivaan kuvioita. 

Silloin hän huomasi, että aukion keskellä seisoi joku. Tinwen otti veitsen käteensä ja meni lähemmäs. Hänen silmänsä erottivat vain pitkän mustan varjon. Sitten varjo puhui hänelle:  
'Cal-Urúnya!'  
Tinwen hätkähti, mutta hän tunnisti äänen heti. Sama ääni oli hänelle tuon nimen antanut, mutta se oli enää vain iloton kaiku entisestään.  
'Turon?' Hän kysyi ihmeissään.  
'Minulla on nyt uusi nimi. Kutsu minua Thauroniksi.' Näiden sanojen myötä varjo paljasti kasvonsa, Turonin kasvot, mutta muuttuneet, vääristyneet. Kaikki rakkaus ja lempeys oli poissa noista silmistä. Hän oli komea, hirveä ja täynnä pimeää voimaa; Gorthaur Julma, Sauron Suuri, Melkorin palvelija. 

Kauhu täytti Tinwenin mutta hänen rohkeutensa ei pettänyt, ja hän kohotti Élangan ja näki sen hehkuvan veripunaisena: rauta oli kuumennut hänen vihansa liekissä. Terä oli Aulën tekoa, kestävä ja vaarallinen, ja vaarallinen oli Tinwen viha silmissään.  
'Näen että ystäväni Turon on kuollut, Thauronin tappama, joka palvelee Vihollista. Sydämeni sinä olet halkaissut, katsommeko mitä tämä terä tekee sinun jäätyneelle sydämellesi?!'  
Mutta Thauron perääntyi ja huusi:  
'Sinua en vahingoita, sinulla on minun kiveni. Toivon, että seuraat minua omasta tahdostasi vielä joskus.' 

Tinwen oli yhä vihainen, mutta jäätyään yksin hän tunsi väsymyksensä painon raskaana ja kaatui maahan nukkuen kuin kuollut. 

Sillä aikaa oli Almarenissa huomattu Tinwenin katoaminen, ja Eönwë oli hänet viimeisenä nähnyt. Arien oli huolissaan sisarestaan ja sanoi Eönwëlle:  
'Ilman veistä hän ei olisi lähtenyt, veitsen kanssa hän on mennyt ties miten kauas. Tinwen ei ymmärrä pelätä mitään.'  
'Minä etsin hänet', Eönwë lupasi.  
'Hän ei ehkä halua tulla,' Arien sanoi kaikille jotka olivat lähdössä etsimään,  
'Kutsukaa häntä pilkkanimillä, silloin hän tulee taatusti esiin piilostaan ja ryhtyy uhittelemaan.' 

Metsästäjät löysivät Tinwenin jäljet, ja Eönwë seurasi niitä ensimmäisenä. Muut jäivät pian jälkeen nopeasta sanansaattajasta. Jälkien kadotessa varjojen peittoon synkän suon laidalla Eönwë huusi:   
'Tinwen, missä olet?' Huuto kantoi kauas, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. Eönwë muisti Arienin neuvon ja huusi suuttumusta teeskennellen:  
'Senkin salamanteri, kipinäkirppu, pihistit minun parhaan veitseni! Senkin takkuinen takiaistukka, likavarvas, Tinwen Lapsellinen! Pelottaako sinua?'  
Yhä uudestaan hän kutsui, niin kovaa kuin jaksoi, ja Tinwen heräsi ääneen ja ryntäsi etsimään huutajaa. Pian hän löysi Eönwën, muttei näyttänyt suuttuvan nimittelystä.  
'Tässä on sinun veitsesi. Se on hyvä veitsi, mutta en minä sitten tarvinnutkaan sitä. Sinä olet hyvä keksimään nimiä!'  
'Arien neuvoi. Onpa hyvä nähdä sinut kunnossa.' Hän nosti Tinwenin käsivarsilleen ja kantoi häntä kohti etelää.  
'Saanko minä pitää yhden niistä nimistä?'  
'Minkä?'  
'Híniel, lapsellinen.'  
'Tottakai saat. Ja pidä se veitsikin, jos lupaat, ettet enää karkaa.'  
'En karkaa. Turon karkasi, ja hänen kävi huonosti.' Tinwen kertoi kohtaamisesta. 

Kun Aulë sai kuulla Turonin petoksesta, hän kirosi tämän ja sanoi:  
'Kadottakoon hänen kättensä kaunein työ ja sydämensä ylpeys kaiken loistonsa.'  
Sillä hetkellä Morglin-kivi Tinwenin taskussa menetti värinsä ja muuttui mustaksi kuin Tyhjyys. 

Ja tuli sodan aika, ja Melkor särki lamput, Illuinin ja Ormalin, ja Ardan Kevät päättyi. Valar menivät asumaan Amaniin ja Tinwen meni heidän mukanaan. Ja sanotaan, että hän rakensi itselleen asumuksen pienen kukkulan sisälle, sen länsirinteelle. 

* * *

Kielitieteellisiä huomautuksia:

Ainurin oletetaan puhuneen omaa kieltään keskenään, kieltä joka tuskin on pelkästään sanallista, mutta koska tästä kielestä on vain vähän tietoa, ovat kaikki keksimäni nimet Quenyan kielisiä, kunnes Sindarilaisia haltioita ja muita kansoja liittyy tarinaan. Useimmat Ainur tunnetaan Silmarillionissa vain Quenyalaisilla nimillään. 

Nimi 'Tinwen' muodostuu sanoista 'tinwë = kipinä' ja '-wen = neito'.  
'Turon' koostuu termeistä 'tur = valta, herruus' ja '-(r)on = valtias', joten sen voisi kääntää vaikkapa 'Mahtava Valtias'. 


	2. Amanin Liekki

_[Based on Part II of the English Original; 'A Flame of Aman'.]_

**Toinen Osa: Amanin Liekki**

Oli tullut hetki, jolloin Ilúvatarin lasten Esikoisten oli määrä herätä Cuiviénenin rannalla. Ja Valar kokoontuivat neuvonpitoon ja päättivät lähteä sotaan Melkoria vastaan. Ja Eönwë kantoi Manwën sinistä lippua taisteluun. Mutta sotajoukon mukana kulki myös Tinwen, Élanga vyössään, ja taistelussa hän surmasi erään, joka oli ollut hänen veljensä, tulenhengen joka oli Melkorin palvelija, valarauka. Lännen voitto oli nopea; he ajoivat Melkorin Utumnoon ja piirittivät linnoituksen. Lopulta portit murrettiin ja Tulkas vangitsi Melkorin. Sauronia he evät löytäneet, ja Tinweniä asia vaivasi. 

Voittoisa sotajoukko palasi Amaniin ja Mandos tuomitsi Melkorin. Niin alkoi Ardan Kesä, ja tuli hetki, jolloin Eldar viimein saapuivat Amaniin. Siinä maassa oli suuri ilo tuohon aikaan, kun Vanyar, Noldor ja Teleri näkivät ensi kerran Laurelinin ja Telperionin valon. Tuskin kukaan oli yhtä riemuissaan kuin Tinwen Híniel, joka puki ylleen haltialapsen hahmon ja leikki pienimpien tulijoiden kanssa. Hän opetti heille laulunsa ja leikkinsä, ja molempia oli paljon. Niin kului hänen aikansa. 

Sitten syntyi eräs, hohtava kuin kultainen tähti: Alatáriel, Finarfinin tytär. Tämä pikkuinen tuli Tinwenille rakkaammaksi kuin yksikään toinen. Käsi kädessä he kulkivat Kementárin puiden alla, vieri vieressä he istuivat Elentárin tähtien alla, sydän sydämessä he toisiaan ymmärsivät, sielu sielussa kiinni he kuuluivat yhteen. Kun he lepäsivät Lórienissa he jakoivat unensa, ja usein he uneksivat suuresta valosta, joka nousi idässä punaisena ja kultaisena. 

Kun Alatáriel varttui neidoksi, muutti Tinwen myös hahmoaan. Hänen hiuksensa olivat yhtä kultaiset kuin hänen ystävällään, ja he olivat niin toistensa kaltaiset, että monet haltiat sekoittivat heidät keskenään. 

Kun Eönwë näki Tinwenin neidon hahmossa, rakastui hän tähän ja pyysi Tinweniä vaimokseen. Tinwen kuitenkin vastasi, että halusi ensin nähdä Alatárielin menevän naimisiin. Kuitenkin he kihlasivat toisensa ja Eönwë antoi Tinwenille timanttisormuksen, joka oli Aulën tekoa. 

Ardan kesä oli pitkä, mutta lopulta taidon hedelmät olivat kaikki kypsyneet, nuoruuden kukat kaikki kukkineet, riemun linnut olivat lentämässä pois ja toivon taivaat muuttumassa harmaiksi. Feänor oli tehnyt Silmarilit. Melkorin kahleet avattiin. 

Tinwen vihasi Pimeyden Valtiasta joka oli riistänyt häneltä Turonin, ja surulliset muistot nousivat jälleen pintaan hänen sydämessään kun hän näki vihollisensa vapaana. Yhä enemmän hän toivoi Kevään palaavan, yhä useammin hän viihtyi yksin, vaikka yrittikin kertoa Alatárielille murheestaan. Pian Tinwen alkoi kuitenkin ajatella, että ehkä Melkor oli tosiaan muuttunut, ja pohtia, voisiko Thauronkin muuttua. Voisiko Tinwen itse muuttaa hänet. Hän meni puhumaan Melkorin kanssa. Tuolloin hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta ajatus, että hänen tulisi etsiä Thauron käsiinsä, oli lähtöisin Melkorilta eikä häneltä itseltään. Hän sai tietoonsa paikan, jossa tämä luultavasti oli - Keski-Maassa, Angamandon alla. (Tuo linnoitus tunnetaan sindarilaisella nimellään: Angband.) 

Tinwen muisti hyvin luvanneensa olla karkaamatta, joten hän pyysi Eönwëä viemään hänet ylös Taniquetilin huipulle. Siellä hän pääsi tapaamaan Manwëa ja Vardaa.  
'Korkea Valtias, olen tullut pyytämään lupaa lähteä Amanista.'  
'Saat mennä,' Manwë lausui, 'olkoon siunaus mukanasi.'  
Vardan silmissä kuvastui kuitenkin huoli, ja Eönwë yritti kätkeä järkytyksensä. Matkalla alas hän kysyi Tinweniltä monta kysymystä, mutta vastaukseksi tämä vain palautti hänen sormuksensa. 

Alatáriel oli murheissaan, muttei onnistunut muuttamaan ystävänsä päätöstä. Tinwen yritti lohduttaa häntä.  
'Rakkaimpani, tiedän että tapaamme jälleen. En sano sinulle jäähyväisiä, en anna sinulle jäähyväislahjaa. Annan sinulle uuden nimen, anna sinä minulle nimi. Sinä olet Lauremiriel.'  
'Sisareni, sinä olet El-Carnil.' Ja he nauroivat, ja syleilivät. He erosivat, ja itkivät. 

* * *

Kielitieteellinen huomautus: 

Lauremiriel = kultainen jalokivi,  
El-Carnil = Carnil-tähti (punainen tähti). 


	3. Maanalainen Polte

_[Based on Part III of the English Original; 'Heat Underground'.]_

**Kolmas Osa: Maanalainen Polte**

Syvät olivat luolastot, jotka varjojen olennot olivat kaivaneet Angamandon alle, syvät ja vaaralliset. Ne tarjosivat piilopaikan Melkorin palvelijoille, jotka odottivat voimansa aikaa. Siellä nukkuivat valaraukar, mustan tulen henget. Siellä asui laumoittain örkkejä ja peikkoja, sekä muita olentoja, joita ei koskaan nähty maanpinnan yläpuolella, nimettömiä. Se oli kaaoksen ja anarkian maailma, lukemattomien tappeluiden, nälän ja kannibalismin, metsästyksen, pakenemisen, veren ja tulen maailma. Tunnelit muodostivat labyrintteja, joita halkoivat maanalaiset virrat ja järvet - joissakin aaltoili vesi, toisissa sula laava. Siellä oli kuumaa, ja joskus maa vapisi ja uusia kuiluja aukeni täynnä liekkejä. 

Tunnelien keskellä oli korkeakattoinen, valoton sali. Yhdellä seinustalla oli valtaistuinta muistuttava tuoli. Tuolilla istui liikkumaton hahmo mustissa vaatteissa. Huoneessa ei ollut mitään muuta. 

Sauron pelkäsi. Hänen herransa oli kaukana. Hän oli yksin. Hän oli yrittänyt hallita Melkorin alamaisia, mutta ne keskittyivät tappelemaan keskenään tai, kuten valaraukar, nukkumaan ja keräämään voimiaan tulevaisuutta varten. Sauron ei ollut varma, olisiko heillä tulevaisuutta. Mitä jos tämä oli loppu? Jos Valtias ei koskaan palaisi? Jos... 

Äkkiä huoneessa loisti valo. Sauron kirkui ja peitti silmänsä häikäisevältä kultaiselta liekiltä, joka leijui hänen edessään. Yllättäen hän kuuli naurua, kuin palavan tuoreen puun ääni. Iloista naurua vailla ivaa. Hitaasti hän avasi silmänä ja katsoi valoon. Hänen edessään ei ollut liekki vaan kultatukkainen nainen. Sauron arveli tunteneensa hänet joskus, muttei kyennyt muistamaan kuka hän oli. Hänen onnellisimmat muistonsa olivat muuttuneet utuisiksi, Melkorin mahdin mustan liman peittämiksi. Sitten hän näki naisen hymyn, kun tämä otti taskustaan mustan kiven. 

'...Cal-Urúnya?'  
'Niin.'  
'Kaipasin sinua.'  
'Todellako?'  
'Kaipasin, vaikken tajunnut kaipaavani.' 

Sauron nousi ja käveli Tinwenin luo. Neito oli pukeutunut punaiseen vaatteeseen, ja hänen uusi hahmonsa oli pitkä ja uljas. Sauron polvistui hänen eteensä. 

'Jos tulit tappamaan minut, tee se nyt.'  
'Tule kanssani Mahanaxarin piiriin, tuomiotasi kuulemaan.'  
'Vankeuteen, tarkoitat.' Sauron nousi ylös.  
Tinwen kertoi hänelle Melkorin vankeudesta ja vapaudesta, ja Sauron kyseli paljon hänen katumuksestaan. Tinwen vastasi vakuuttavasti kaikkiin kysymyksiin. Sitten Sauron kertoi kärsineensä Melkorin vallan alla, ja sanoi tahtovansa vapaaksi, mutta Amaniin hän ei uskaltaisi mennä, sillä hän ei enää ikinä halunnut nähdä Melkoria, oli tämä muuttunut tai ei. Tinwen uskoi ymmärtävänsä, sillä hänkin oli tuntenut olonsa tukalaksi Melkorin lähellä. 

'Hänen takiaan menetin sinut', he sanoivat toisilleen.  
'Vapauta minut, Cal-Urúnya!'  
'Kuinka?'  
'Aloita kutsumalla minua Turoniksi.'  
Ja nyt hän oli Turon, hänen vaattensa olivat sinistä ja kultaa, häntä ympäröi kalpea kultainen hohde. Hän oli pitkä ja komea. Hän hymyili, ja hänen silmissään hehkui rakkaus. 

'Turon, oletko todella palannut luokseni?'  
Jälleen mies polvistui.  
'Otatko minut, huolitko minut vielä?'  
'Kyllä.'  
'Ethän jätä minua ikinä?'  
'En.'  
'Vannotko Morglini-kivien kautta?'  
Turon otti oman kivensä ja he liittivät kätensä niin että kumpienkin käsien välissä oli kivi, ja vannoivat toisilleen etteivät hylkäisi toisiaan. Todistajiksi valalleen he kutsuivat Vánan ja Melkorin. 

Tuskin mikään paikka Ardassa on täysin vailla kauneutta, sellainen on Eru Ilúvatarin voima. Niinpä jopa Angamandon alla oli kätkettyjä luolia täynnä värikkäitä tippukiviä, kimaltavaa kristallia ja puhtaita virtoja. Siellä oli kivipilareita jotka kohosivat ylös kuin metsän puut, ja mineraalisuonia jotka hehkuivat kuin kukkakedot. Virtaavan veden ja tippuvien pisaroiden kuulostivat toisinaan linnunlaululta, lehtien havinalta ja jopa laulavilta ääniltä. Monta tällaista paikkaa Melkorin palvelijat olivat tuhonneet linnoitusta rakentaessaan, mutta eräs oli jäänyt koskemattomaksi, koska sitä ympäröivät joka suunnalta graniittiseinät, joissa ei ollut tarpeeksi suurta aukkoa kenenkään kuljettavaksi. 

Paitsi tietenkin sellaisen, joka pystyi tekemään itsensä todella pieneksi. Ja Tinwen halusi tutkia joka paikan. Aikuisen hahmossa hän oli edelleen entisensä, leikkisä ja utelias. Turonin oli vaikea pysyä hänen vauhdissaan. Tinwen saattoi säikäyttää hänet katoamalla ja hyppäämällä hänen kimppuunsa luolan katosta valaraukaksi naamioituneena. Kerran neito yritti kesyttää hylättyä peikkovauvaa. Hätkähdyttävintä oli hänen kykynsä tanssia laavan päällä ja kylpeä tulessa. Ja luonnollisesti hän halusi seurata jokaista tunnelia, virtaa, tai tässä tapauksessa pientä aukkoa luolan seinämässä. Turon ei ollut jaksanut mennä hänen mukaansa vaan odotti ulkopuolella. Yhtäkkiä aukosta kuului avunhuuto. Hetkessä Turon oli sisällä ja ryntäsi kaikua seuraten pimeyden läpi.  
'Apua! Vettä! En pääse ylös!'  
Vesi sammuttaa tulenhengen liekit. Turon tajusi äkkiä tottuneensa Tinwenin valoon ympärillään. Hän kiirehti ja saapui lammelle täynnä tummaa vettä. Vedenpinta väreili. Epäröimättä Turon sukelsi. Hän näki vain kuplia. Hän tutki pohjan, mutta löysi vain kiviä. Epätoivoisena hän nousi pintaan. Siellä häntä tervehti hilpeä nauru.  
'Hahaa, olet ihan märkä!'  
Tinwen seisoi kalliolla, hohtavana, lapsen hahmossaan, vaatteet kuivina. Turon suuttui.  
'Älä enää koskaan tee noin! Luulin jo menettäneeni sinut!'  
'Anteeksi. Mutta katso mitä minä löysin!'  
Ja hänen valonsa täytti koko luolan. Turon henkäisi ihastuksesta. Yhdessä he alkoivat tutkia paikkaa. 

Kauneimmalle luolalle Tinwen antoi nimen Coimirer, Elävät Jalokivet. Se oli kristallikukkien tarha, kivipilarien metsä, melkein yhtä kaunis kuin Aulën kaivokset Amanin vuorten alla. Täällä kulkiessaan Tinwen ei kaivannut mitään maanpinnalta. Paitsi, joskus, Alatárielin kulkemaan vierellään. Mutta ehkä haltianeito tuntisi kuumuuden painostavan hentoa muotoaan, ehkä hän kaipaisi tuulta ja tähtiä, ja kaltaisiaan. Ehkä tämä oli salainen paratiisi, tarkoitettu vain kahdelle sielulle. Uudet toiveet täyttivät Tinwenin sydämen, tekivät kipinästä liekin - Cal-Urúnyan. Sellainen oli hänen sydämensä, kun hän kerran seisoi Coimirerin keskellä, odottaen Turonia. Tämä oli lainannut hänen Morglin-kiveään ja luvannut hänelle yllätyksen. 

Turon saapui. 

Hän pyysi Tinweniä vaimokseen, ja Tinwen suostui. Ja hän antoi Tinwenille lahjan; Morglin-kiven kiinitettynä kultaiseen ketjuun.  
'Kullassa on lumous,' hän kuiskasi, 'se ei sula kuumimmassakaan tulessasi, rakkaani.'  
Ja hän kurkotti kätensä ja lukitsi ketjun Tinwenin kaulan ympäri.  
'Täten otan sinut omakseni.' 


	4. Tuhkaa Angamandossa

_[Based on Parts IV-V of the English Original; 'A Flickering Ember' & 'Ashes in Angamando'.]_

**Neljäs Osa: Tuhkaa Angamandossa**

'Täten otan sinut omakseni.'  
'Se polttaa! Ota se pois!' Tinwen kiskoi Morglin-kiveä ketjusta niin kauas kuin sai sen ihostaan. Silti se oli liian lähellä.  
'Kuinka mikään voi polttaa sinua, rakkaani? Sinut on tehty tulesta.'  
'Se on niin kylmä, se ei koskaan ennen ollut näin kylmä. Ole kiltti, ota se pois.'  
'Olen pahoillani, pikkuiseni, mutta en voi. Lukkoa on mahdoton avata. Aion pitää sinut omanani ikuisesti.' Näiden sanojen myötä Sauron vangitsi Tinwenin yhdellä kädellä ja kiinnitti toisella kahleen petolliseen kaulakoruun. Sitten hän kahlitsi Tinwenin Coimirerin seinämään.   
'Nämä kahleet ovat liian vahvat sinun rikottaviksesi, eikä kukaan muu pääse tänne rikkomaan niitä. Itse olet myöntänyt, ettei kukaan paitsi Melkor ja joku, joka lupasi säilyttää salaisuuden, tiedä minne lähdit Amanista. Ja herrani on taatusti mielessään löytäessään sinut tallessa täällä, kun hän palaa.'  
'Jos hän palaa,' Tinwen onnistui kuiskaamaan.  
'Ja mitä se sinua auttaa, vaikei palaisikaan? Saat nähdä, että minäkin osaan olla julma. Itse asiassa saat nähdä sen hyvin pian... vaimoni!' 

Tuli polttaa. Joskus se polttaa sormesi. Joskus se polttaa itsensä loppuun, tuhkaksi. Tuli ei voi palaa kauan suljetussa tilassa. Se vaatii ilmaa. Ilman ilmaa, tuli ei ole tulta. Mutta kuumuus kestää, se odottaa. 

Melkor palasi. Hän keräsi väkensä ja alkoi vahvistaa Angamandoa, korottaen Sangororimbën huiput sen ylle. Sauron toivotti valtiaansa tervetulleeksi kahdella lahjalla. Toinen oli Aulën tekemä veitsi. Melkor sulatti sen ja käytti raudan kiinnittämään Silmarilit kruunuunsa. Toinen oli vanki. 

Tinwen kuuli muutoksen äänet, muttei pystynyt käsittämään niiden merkitystä. Askeleet kiiruhtivat edestakaisin. Työkalut muovasivat kiveä. Painavia esineitä siirrettiin paikasta toiseen. Vesi loiskui, tulet syttyivät kohisten jossain. Itse maa muuttui ja liikkui, mutta mikään muutoksista ei yltänyt Coimirerin sydämeen, joka oli pimeä ja toimuinen, kuin hauta. 

Kunnes Tinwen kuuli oven aukeavan, sinettien murtuvan. Joku astui sisään, muttei tuonut valoa. Ilman tuulahdus sytytti Tinwenin liekit, ja hän näki mustan, huppupäisen hahmon aivan edessään.  
'Kuka olet?' Hän kysyi.  
'Kutsu minua herraksesi.' Vierailija riisui huppunsa, ja Tinwen näki ensi kertaa Feänorin jalokivet, joissa hehkui Valinorin elävä tuli. Sitten hän näki kasvot rautakruunun alla. 

Arien, hän joka ohjaa Aurinkoa, oli yhdellä ensimmäisistä matkoistaan taivaan halki. Äkkiä tulikyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen silmistään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt syytä, kunnes tunsi, että hänen pienin sisarensa kärsi, vammautui parantumattomasti. 

Kultainen tuli oli palanut tuhkaksi ja tuhkan olivat talloneet saastaiset jalat. Tinwen ei itkenyt. Hänen ruumiinsa kärsi, jokainen raaja tuntui rammalta, voimattomalta. Hän tunsi itsensä vanhaksi ja toivottomaksi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuin palanut liha, hänen hiuksensa roikkui likaisina tuhkanvalkeina takkuina. Hän ei ollut edes varma, oliko hän elävä vai kuollut. 

Aika ei kosketa Maiaria. Kuitenkin huolet, kipu ja suru voivat vanhentaa heitä. Niin oli Tinwenin käynyt. Enää hän ei ollut kaunis, ylväs ja hohtava. Hän käveli ympäri vankilaansa niin pitkälle kuin kahleet antoivat myöten. Hän kuiskaili seinien kiville, muistellen Amanin valoa ja loistoa kaukana meren takana. Eräänä päivänä hän löysi kiven, joka vastasi kuiskaukseen; jalokivihengen. Hitaasti hän irrotti sen seinästä paljain käsin. Hän kiillotti sen sileäksi vaatteidensa rievuilla. Hän antoi sille nimen Quetondo, Puhuva Kivi. Se opetti hänelle kallion kielen, joka on hidasta ja vähäsanaista, pikkukivien puheen, joka koostuu pienistä pyöreistä sanoista, ja lohkareiden kielen, joka on raskasta ja terävää. Ja Quetondo kertoi ihmeellisiä tarinoita vuorten tanssista, mannerten sulamisesta, laaksojen avautumisesta ja kukkuloiden kohoamisesta.  
'Minä rakastan maan tulia,' Tinwen sanoi, 'opeta minulle sana, jolla voin kutsua ne luokseni.'  
Quetondo kertoi sanan, ja Tinwen lausui sen. Maa repeytyi kahtia, kuilusta nousi savua, jota seurasi sula kivi. Tinwen oli riemuissaan saadessaan jälleen valoa. Nyt hän näki Quetondon, pienen tanssivan varjon pyöreän kristallinsa keskellä. Tuli ei voinut sulattaa Tinwenin kahleita, mutta se lievitti kylmän Morglin-kiven aiheuttamaa tuskaa. 

Melkor tunsi valtaistuimensa vapisevan. Hän lähetti palvelijansa etsimään syytä. Nämä ilmoittivat, että Tinwenin vankila oli avautunut ja sieltä virtasi laavaa. Melkor käski Sauronia:  
'Olet ollut harkitsematon vangitessasi hänet maan alle. Etsi uusi paikka, jonne kahlita hänet.' 

Valaraukar lennättivät Tinwenin eräälle Sangororimbën terävistä huipuista. Sinne Sauron kahlitsi hänet. Oli pilvinen, pimeä yö. Sauron oli vampyyrin hahmossa. Hän kosketti Tinwenin kasvoja teräväkyntisellä kädellä.  
'Näkisitpä itsesi, pikkuinen. Et ole enää mitään!'  
'Olen yhä elossa.'  
'Pian toivot, ettet olisi.' Ja Sauron joi hänen verensä. 

Seuraavana aamuna Anar nousi kunniassaan vuorten ylle. Arien näki surkean pienen hahmon kahlittuna vuorenrinteeseen. Hahmo nosti ontot, kalpeat kasvot valoa kohti. Sen piirteissä oli jotain tuttua...  
'Sisar?'  
'Sisar! Auta minua!' Ääni oli kuiva ja hengetön.  
'En voi. En voi tulla alas. Voi, Tinwen!'  
Ja Arien, Auringon neito, kulki taivaan yli länttä kohti hätäviesti huulillaan. Jotkut alhaalla huomasivat, että päivä tuntui tavallista lyhyemmältä, aivan kuin auringolla olisi ollut kiire. 

Seuraavana päivänä Arien saapui jälleen, kertomaan että Sorontarin kotkat tulisivat heti, kun hän herättäisi heidät. Mutta Tinwen ei enää ollut vuorella. Melkorin vartijat olivat kuulleet hänen puhuvan Auringolle, ja hänet oli tuotu jälleen maan alle. Tällä kertaa hänen vankeutensa oli entistä kurjempi: hänet jäädytettiin pienen jäätikön sisälle. Hän ei voinut liikkua, mutta hänen Maiar-henkensä kesti ja hän oli jatkuvasti tietoinen tukahduttavasta kylmyydestä ympärillään. 

Vuodet kuluivat, pelon ja sodan vuodet Beleriandissa, kauhun ja synkän epätoivon vuodet Angbandissa. 

Tuli hetki, jolloin toivo kosketti Angamandon vankeja ja lievitti heidän tuskiaan. Sillä pimeimmästä ja synkimmästä salista, missä Morgothilla oli valtaistuimensa, kohosi kauniiden unien laulu. Kaikki jotka sen kuulivat vaipuivat uneen, ja Tinwen uneksi Ardasta Anarin alla, kukkien kasvusta ja tanssivista lapsista. Hänen sydämensä löysi lumouksesta jotain tuttua, hän ajatteli: 'Melianin tytär...'. Toinenkin uni hänellä oli, näky hänen kadonneesta veitsestään murtumassa toisen terän alla, ja sitten hänen veitsensä särki tuon terän, ja yksi Ilúvatarin nuoremmista Lapsista otti käteensä Simarilin. Liian pian unet haihtuivat ja Tinwen tunsi jälleen tuskansa ja epätoivonsa, yhä syvemmin nyt kun häntä oli muistutettu kadotetusta onnesta. Kuitenkin sydämensä syvyyksissä hän iloitsi Melkorin tappiosta ja mitä toivon varjoa hänellä oli, sen hän laittoi Silmariliin. Melkor ei ollut voittamaton... 

* * *

Kielitieteellisiä huomautuksia:

'Sorontar' on Tolkienin käännös Kotkien Kuninkaan, Thorondorin nimestä.  
'Sangororimbë' on oma käännökseni nimestä Thangorodrim. 


	5. Valo Syttyy Jälleen

_[Based on Part VI of the English Original; 'A Light Rekindled'.]_

**Viides Osa: Valo Syttyy Jälleen**

'Mene.' Yksi sana riitti Eönwëlle, joka tiesi, mitä Manwë oli odottanut. Hän laskeutui Taniquetililta ja kiiruhti kohti Tirionin kaupunkia. Puolivälissä kukkulaa ylös hänen mieleensä muistui, milloin hän oli viimeksi juossut. Muisto hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa kuin myrsky. Silloin hän ei ollut juossut yksin... Ajan vuorovetten alle hautautuneet muistot kohosivat pintaan yksi toisensa jälkeen. Parantuneet haavat vuotivat taas verta. Eönwë oli valinnut palvelevansa Manwëa, mutta sydämessään hän usein toivoi, että olisi lähtenyt etsimään Tinweniä. Tinweniä, joka oli hänet hylännyt. Sanansaattaja tajusi seisovansa keskellä tietä. Hän ryntäsi täyttämään tärkeää tehtäväänsä. 

Kaupunki oli tyhjä, liian tyhjä. Siellä olisi pitänyt olla eräs. Missä oli Merenkävijä? Viimein Eönwë näki hänet, mies oli jo kääntymässä pois. Kuinka typerää, että hän, ylimmäinen airut, oli myöhässä tällaisena päivänä...  
'Terve Eärendil, merenkävijöistä maineikkain, odotettu joka tulee odottamatta, kaivattu joka tulee toivon tuolta puolen!' 

Ei niin kauan tämän jälkeen, Aikojen mittakaavassa, Eönwë nojasi miekkaansa ja katsoi aamuauringon valaisemaa taistelukenttää. Viimeisen suuren taistelun kenttää. Hänen voittonsa tapahtumapaikkaa, ja Eärendilin voiton. Hän kohotti miekkansa tervehtimään miestä, joka ohjasi Vingilotia kohti ylempiä taivaita. Terässä oli verta, Morgothin verta. Sieltä missä hän seisoi, suoraan Angbandin portteja vastapäätä, Eönwë saattoi nähdä Mustan Ruhtinaan kahlittuna ja vartioituna. Hän näki kuolleita haudattavan ja haavoittuneita hoidettavan. Hän näki, miten pimeyden vankeja tuotiin valoon ja vapauteen. He olivat heikkoja ja murtuneita, he peittivät kasvonsa, sillä heidän silmänsä eivät olleet tottuneet valoon. Kentällä hohtivat Anarin lisäksi kaikki kolme Silmarilia. Yksi oli ylhäällä taivaalla, toiset kaksi hyvin vartioituina aivan Eönwën lähellä. Hetken mielijohteesta hän otti ne käteensä ja kohotti korkealle päänsä päälle. 

Sillä hetkellä hän näki näyn, joka poltti hänen sydäntään. Porteista oli astunut pystypäinen vanki, laiha kuin luuranko, vanha muodoltaan, kelmeä iholtaan, katkera kasvoiltaan. Nainen käveli vakain askelin ja kantoi räsyjään kuin kuningattaren loistoa. Hän käänsi silmänsä ylöspäin ja Anarin säteet heijastuivat niistä. Eönwë oli tunnistanut Tinwënin heti, ja kaiken arvokkuuden unohtaen hän juoksi tämän luo. 

Tavatessaan he eivät lausuneet sanaakaan. Sen sijaan Eönwë tarttui Tinwenin käsiin - mutta hänen omissaan olivat yhä Silmarilit. Kun Tinwen kosketti niitä, hänen sydämensä syttyi jälleen. Hän oli taas pitkä, nuori ja kaunis. Hänen vaatteensa oli valkea kuin Silmarilien liekki, hänen hiuksensa olivat kuin musta pilvi, kuin menneiden surujen muisto.  
Eönwë suuteli häntä. 

Ikuisuus tämän jälkeen, Rakkauden mittakaavassa, he seisoivat kahdestaan jonkin matkan päässä veren tahrimalta kentältä. Tinwen kysyi:  
'Olenko nyt vapaa? Missä on Sauron?'  
'Minä en...,' Eönwë aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin:  
'Sauron on tässä.'  
Niin kuin olikin. Hän oli jälleen ottanut komean ja ystävällisen hahmon. Hän polvistui Eönwën eteen, pyytäen armoa.  
'Minulla ei ole valtaa armahtaa vertaisiani. Siksi käsken sinua palaamaan Amaniin Manwën tuomittavaksi.'  
Sauron käveli pois pää painuksissa. 

'Annat hänen kulkea kahleitta? Puhut armahduksesta?' Tinwen raivostui.  
'Etkö vieläkään ymmärrä, mitä hän minulle teki?' Hän näytti Eönwëlle Morglin-kiven. 'Niin kauan kun Sauron on vapaa, minä olen vanki. Katso, tässä on kahle, jota et pystynyt murtamaan. Niin kauan kuin tämä sitoo minua, en voi tulla Amaniin kanssasi. Sauron sitoo minut Keski-Maahan.'  
'Mutta suostuthan vaimokseni täällä? Alatáriel on ollut naimisissa vuosisatoja.' Eönwë pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn.  
'En. Minun on ensin vapauduttava tästä. Todista minulle rakkautesi ja tuhoa Sauronin voima!'  
'Miksi sitoa meitä uusilla valoilla? Pelkään, että tämä on viimeinen tilaisuutemme. Voin tehdä vain sen, mihin voimani riittää, ja minkä herrani sallii.'  
'Minua kidutettiin silläaikaa, kun nautit elostasi Amanissa.'  
'Nautin? Tuskinpa. Sydämeni oli revitty irti.'  
'Mikset sitten tullut? Minut kahlittiin ja sidottiin, jäädytettiin ja pahoinpideltiin, etkä tullut avukseni!'  
'Itse lähdit luotani! Toivoin sinun palaavan. Mutta olit hylännyt minut, rakastit toista enemmän kuin minua! Luulet, etten tiedä häpeällisiä salaisuuksiasi, mutta Morgoth riivasi minua niillä, kun hän näki etten kuitenkaan armahtaisi häntä!'  
'Ja sinä uskoit?' Tinwen vapisi.  
'En tietenkään! Tarvittiin kymmenen soturia pitämään minut aloillani, etten pilkkoisi häntä kokonaan palasiksi, Manwë olkoon armollinen! Mutta nyt luen totuuden silmistäsi. Sinä uskoit häntä. Sinä jätit minut. Sinä halusit Sauronin, himoitsit häntä! Hymyilit hänelle, kun hän kietoi kaulaasi tuon orjankahleen!' 

Kyyneleet valuivat alas Tinwenin poskia, kaikkien hänen vankeutensa aikojen kyyneleet. Vangittuna hän oli säilyttänyt ylpeutensä. Nyt mikään ei estänyt häntä itkemästä tuskaansa ja yksinäisyyttään. Hänen jalkansa pettivät hänen allaan, ja hän vaipui maahan. Silloin hän tunsi Eönwën vahvat käsivarret ympärillään.  
'Rakastan sinua, Híniel! Voi, kuinka minä ikävöin sinua! Ja haluan sinut, kaikesta huolimatta.' Hän suuteli Tinweniä.  
'Anna minulle anteeksi. Toivoisin että olisimme taas Amanissa kahden Puun alla, ja voisin heittää pois mustan kiven ja Kesä ei koskaan päättyisi! Sillä minäkin rakastan sinua!'  
'Minua etkä ketään muuta, tällä kertaa?'Eönwën ääni oli vakava mutta hänen silmissään välkkyi kiusoitteleva hymy.  
'Vaikka kuinka monia muita!' Tinwen nauroi kyyneltensä läpi.  
'Kerro heti, keitä!' Eönwë teeskenteli uhkaavaa.  
'No, valtiatartani Vánaa, ja kaikkia Valaria, ja Ilúvataria kaiken isää.'  
'Mutta tuskin muita?'  
'Tottakai, Arienia ja muita sisariani!' Tinwen osoitti Aurinkoa.  
'Ei muita?'  
'Vielä kahta. Tässä on toinen.' Ja hän otti taskustaan pyöreän kristallin.  
'Saanko esitellä Quetondon.'  
'Vai tässä on rakkaasi, Tinwen,' jalokivihenki sanoi, 'kerronko kaiken mitä hänestä sanoit?'  
'Älä juuri nyt, ole hyvä!'  
'Vai niin! Entä se viimeinen?' Eönwë yritti pidättää nauruaan kunnes Tinwen oli laittanut Quetondon takaisin taskuunsa.  
'Etkö arvaa? Alatáriel, tietenkin, kuka muu? Tiedätkö, missä hän on?'  
'Hän elää pakolaisena Sirion-nimisen joen suulla. Hän ja hänen puolisonsa, joka kuuluu Moriquendiin, ovat kokeneet paljon, iloa ja surua, siunausta ja tuskaa.'  
'Minun täytyy tavata hänet heti! Palaan luoksesi kun pääsen.'  
Ja Tinwen suuteli Eönwëä ja lähti vaeltamaan. 


	6. Nuotiopaikka Erämaassa

_[Partly based on Part VII of the English Original; 'Sunbeam and Moonray', partly new text.]_

**Kuudes Osa: Nuotiopaikka Erämaassa**

Vartiomiehet ottivat velvollisuutensa vakavasti. He olivat ainoat, jotka puolustivat Sirionin Suiston Eldaria muulta Beleriandilta. Ja muu Beleriand oli vaarallinen paikka, varsinkin näinä aikoina, kun ukkonen vyöryi pohjoisesta ja maa järisi, kun Sirion miltei kuivui ja meri nieli maata. Niin nämä kaksi harmaahaltiaa pysäyttivät tuntemattoman mustahiuksisen naisen, jonka näkivät juoksevan puiden alla. He eivät olleet varmoja edes siitä, oliko hän ihminen vai haltia, märkä hän ainakin oli ja takkutukkainen. Hänen vaatteensa olivat ehkä joskus olleet valkoiset, nyt ne olivat tahraiset ja riekaleiset, eikä hänellä ollut kenkiä ollenkaan. Vartiomiehet ihmettelivät, mistä hän tuli ja miksi hän kulki yksin, ja vielä tällaisella ilmalla. He kysyivät hänen nimeään ja mitä hän teki täällä. 

'Kuka olen, se ei teille kuulu. Olen tullut tapaamaan valtiatar Alatárielia.' Hän puhui Quenyaa tavalla, joka kertoi kielen olevan hänelle tuttu.  
'Tarkoitatko Galadrieliä?' He eivät olleet aiemmin kuulleet tämän alkuperäistä nimeä.  
'Saatanpa tarkoittakin. Sanokaa Valtiatar Galadrielille, että El-Carnil on tullut tapaamaan Lauremirieliä.'  
'El-Carnil? Sanotaan, että kun Carnil loistaa kirkkaana, huonoja uutisia on tulossa.' Nuorempi vartiomies vaikutti huolestuneelta.  
'En loista kovinkaan kirkkaana, hyvät herrat, saati sitten kaimani taivaankannessa kaikkien noiden märkien pilvien takana, jotka kaatavat vettä niskaani sillä aikaa kun minun on selitettävä asioita teille paksupäille!' 

Vartiomiehet eivät olleet koskaan kuulleet jaloa kieltä puhuttavan tuollaiseen sävyyn. Se, joka oli osoittanut kiinnostusta tähtien lukemiseen, kiiruhti etsimään Galadrieliä. Hänen toverinsa opasti El-Carnilin runsaslehtisen puun alle sateensuojaan. Hän aavisti naisen ansaitsevan kunnioitusta, joten hän tarjosi tälle viittansa istuialuseksi ja toivotti hänet muodollisin sanoin tervetulleeksi seudulle.  
'Tarkoitat, mikäli minut päästetään rajojen yli!' oli hänen saamansa terävä vastaus. Hetken he istuivat hiljaa, sitten vartija yritti aloittaa keskustelua:  
'Onko uutisia pohjoisesta?'  
Nainen tuijotti ylös sateeseen.  
'Suuret viestinviejät kuljettavat suuria viestejä. Ettekö ole nähneet Eärendiliä? Hän oli sanomansa arvoinen, tähti muita kirkkaampi. Älä pelkää, El-Carnil ei ole kirkas.' 

Galadriel ei lähettänyt viestiä, vaan saapui itse. Hänen vaatteensa olivät märät ja hiuksista tippui vettä. Kaksi ystävystä syleilivät, ja kulkivat käsi kädessä Galadrielin kotiin. Nuorempi vartiomies katsoi heidän jälkeensä, sateessa seisoen.  
'Mikä sinua vaivaa?' Hänen toverinsa kysyi.  
'Tiedätkö, hän on oikeastaan kaunis.'  
'Ha! Tiedätkö mitä hän sanoi sinusta, kun olit mennyt?'  
'Kerro!'  
'Ei mitään.' 

Kun Tinwen oli kertonut koko tarinansa, Galadriel kysyi, mitä hän aikoi tehdä.  
'En voi tehdä mitään. Sauron on sitonut ruumiini Keski-Maahan ja hänen varjonsa tahraa sydäntäni. En voi mennä naimisiin, ennen kuin olen vapaa.'  
'Kuitenkin kätesi koskettivat Silmarileja, eivätkä palaneet.'  
'Mutta kahleeni ei katkennut.' 

Pian Eönwë saapui armeijoineen, mutta ilman Silmarileja. Jalokivet olivat kohdanneet kohtalonsa. 

Noihin aikoihin moni jätti keski-Maan muuttuneet seudut, sekä ihmiset että haltiat. Viimein lähti myös Eönwë Manwën kutsua noudattaen. Kun hänen purjeensa katosi horisontin taa, Tinwen käänsi selkänsä merelle ja juoksi. Hän juoksi päiväkausia pysähtymättä, aina Ered Lindonin taa, kunnes hän löysi asumattoman erämaan. Siellä hän kaatui maahan ja itki. Aikanaan hän kokosi oksista nuotion, metsästi ja keräsi marjoja syödäkseen, pukeutui nahkoihin. Hän ei rakentanut asumusta, vaan siirsi leiriään joka kuukausi. Hänen hahmonsa oli pieni ja ketterä, melkein kuin hänen lapsenmuotonsa, mutta ilman väriä ja iloa, arka, kätkeytyvä, sanaton hahmo. 

Eräänä kesäpäivänä hän kohtasi koivun, jolla oli kasvot. Olento käveli juuren kaltaisin jaloin. Huomatessaan Tinwenin se seisahtui ja puhui:  
'Mitä teet täällä? Mikä polku sinut tänne toi?'  
'Tië útiervéra, mallë úestelvéra, irmë erëssëa, úráve ú-ohtacarë.' Tämä merkitsee:   
'Poluttomien polku, toivottomien tie, yksinäisyyden kaipuu ja hiljaisuuden rauha.'  
'Sinä puhut kuin yksi meistä. Luulenpa, että olet tervetullut, mutta täytyy vielä harkita. Minä olen Fimbrethil, miten haluat itseäsi kutsuttavan?'  
'Minulla on monta nimeä, haluatko valita?'  
'Älä toki todellisia nimiäsi kerro, vastahan tapasimme, älä hätiköi.'  
'Sanotaan sitten, että olen Maialaurë.' 

Tämän nimen alla Tinwen tutustui Enttien kansaan, puiden paimeniin. Erityisesti hän ystävystyi heidän lastensa, Enttisten, kanssa. Aika kului huomaamatta, sillä Enttien elämä oli verkkaista. Kaikki heistä eivät suinkaan hyväksyneet tulenhenkeä ystäväkseen, ennen kuin he erään ukkosmyrskyn jälkeen näkivät hänen ikään kuin imevän hahmoonsa kokonaisen metsäpalon liekit, näin tukahduttaen sen. Seura tuntui tekevän hänet kaltaisekseen, hänen ihonsa muistutti pian väriltään vaaleaa kaarnaa, hänen mustissa hiuksissaan alkoi näkyä vihreä kiilto. Ruskeissa nahkavaatteissaan ja naavamaisissa turkiksissaan häntä saattoi luulla Enttiseksi muiden joukossa, ja hänen puheeseensa tarttui heidän sanojaan. 

Tällainen oli Maialaurë, kun hän kerran piileskeli leikkitoveriltaan Bregaladilta suuren tammen oksistossa. Silloin hän kuuli metsästystorvien soiton, ja oksien ali ratsasti pian joukko haltioita, selvästi kotiin palaava metsästysseurue, sillä satuloissa roikkui saalista ja hevosten välissä kannettiin suurta uroshirveä. He lauloivat hilpeästi ja nauroivat. Ja Tinwen katsoi heitä ja jokin liikahti hänen sisällään, kuin kevät pitkän talven jälkeen. Hän katsoi joukkoa johtavaa haltiamiestä, komeaa ja jalosyntyisen näköistä. Heidän laulunsa yhä kaikuessa Tinwen etsi Bregaladin ja sanoi:  
'Kerro minulta kaikille hyvästi. Nuo metsästäjät, he saivat sydämeni saaliikseen. Minua kutsuvat kaupungit ja tornit, silkit ja satiinit, puistot ja suihkulähteet! Minun on mentävä, ennen kuin hetki haihtuu, ennen kuin heidän jälkensä katoavat. Ole tuhannesti siunattu, nuori Bregalad, kasva pitkäksi ja komeaksi, ja muista minua!'  
Vakavin silmin katsoi hänen jälkeensä Bregalad Äkkipää, yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin jos olisi löytänyt äitinsä omenapuusta kirsikoita. Hän ei ollut aavistanut, että Tinwen oli niin erilainen. Toki tämä söi lihaa ja tämän varsi taipui outoihin asentoihin, ja tällä oli kädet jotka pystyivät tekemään tulen tyhjästä ja sammuttamaan sen yhdellä eleellä, mutta kuitenkin Maialaurë oli ollut hänelle vain hiukan toisenlainen Entneito. Hitain askelin hän palasi kansansa luo. 


	7. Kuunsäde ja Auringonpaiste

_[Partly based on Part VII of the English Original; 'Sunbeam and Moonray'; partly new text. ]_

**Seitsemäs Osa: Kuunsäde ja Auringonpaiste**

Kätkössä pysytellen Tinwen seurasi metsästäjiä suureen, kauniiseen haltiakaupunkiin. Kuljettuaan pitkään kaduilla hän näki seuruetta johtaneen nuoren haltiaruhtinaan lepäämässä hedelmäpuun alla hienossa puutarhassa. Tinwen otti uuden hahmon, haltianeidon kaltaisen, pukeutuen violettiin vaatteeseen, käskien yönmustat hiuksensa järjestäytymään huolitelluksi kampaukseksi. Hänen ihonsa oli jälleen kalpea, silmänsä siniset, ja jaloissaan hänellä oli helmiäiskengät. Hän alkoi laulaa. Haltiamies heräsi ja katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä. Sillä hetkellä miehen sydämeen kaiverrettiin hänen kohtalonsa. 

'Kuka olette, kaunis valtiatar?'  
'Nimeni on Tinwen Híniel Cal-Urúnya Maialaurë El-Carnil.'  
'Se on liian pitkä nimi minun kömpelölle kielelleni. Saanko kutsua sinua nimellä Elai? Minä olen Ereinion.'  
'Sillä hetkellä kun näin sinut, rakastuin sinuun, Ereinion. Kutsu minua millä nimellä vain haluat.'  


'Niin rakastuin minä sinuun sillä hetkellä, kun sinut näin, Elai.' He keskustelivat koko loppupäivän ja vielä koko yön tuon puun alla. Elai kertoi kaiken, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut Ardan alusta alkaen. Ereinion mainitsi vain vähän itsestään. Sen sijaan hän muisteli Thingolin ja Melianin tarinaa.  
'Melian oli Maia,' hän lopetti, 'kuten olet sinäkin. Mutta Thingol oli kuningas moriquendin maassa, vaikka hänet itsensä luettiin Calaquendin joukkoon. Minä taas olen syntynyt tässä maanpaon maassa, ja siksi en kuulu Calaquendin joukkoon, vaikka hallitsen Noldoria heidän kuninkaanaan.'  
'Sinä olet siis kuningas. Melkein tiesin sen.' Elai ei kuulostanut yllättyneeltä.  
'Ereinion Gil-Galad, Noldorin Korkea Kuningas, palveluksessasi.' Hän polvistui.  
'Tuletko vaimokseni, kaunis Elai?'  
'Olen kertonut syyn, miksen voi.'  
'Sitten vannon, että tuhoan Sauronin kun hetki tulee, hinnalla millä hyvänsä.' Hän asetti oikean kätensä sydämelleen ja vasemman miekkansa kahvalle.  
'Voi Ereinion, toivon, ettei se hetki tule pian. Pelkään menettäväni sinut!'  
'Joko menetät minut, tai saat minut.' 

Ratkaisun hetki viipyi, ja valtiatar Elai esiteltiin hoville. Hän pysyi rakkaansa vierellä minne tämä menikin, ja he olivat yhdessä vuosisatoja, odottaen siunatun huomisen koittoa. 

Sen sijaan nousi vihan veripunainen aamu. Numenor sortui, ja Uskolliset saapuivat Keski-Maahan, ja Elendil saapui Gil-Galadin luo. Aivan liian pian Elain silmissä tuli aika solmia Viimeinen Liitto. Elai matkasi Ereinionin kanssa Imladrisiin, minne Sauronin vastustajat kokoontuivat. Siellä, viimeisenä iltana, laulettiin monta laulua Elrondin saleissa. Laulettiin myös harvoin muistettu laulu Angbandin tuhosta Eönwën kunniaksi. Ereinion näki kyyneleet Elain silmissä ja johdatti tämän hiljaiselle parvekkeelle tähtien alle. 

'Rakastit häntä.' Se oli toteamus, ei syytös.  
'Kyllä, mutta hän ei rakastanut minua. Nyt itken kuolleen rakkauden muistoksi.'  
'Minä rakastan sinua kuolemaan saakka ja ylikin! Meidän rakkautemme ei kuole! Luotatko minuun tässä, kaunis Elai?'  
'Oi, Ereinion!' Hänen suudelmansa oli polttava, mutta makea.  
'Sinun ei pitäisi mennä. Pelkään henkesi puolesta.'  
'Tämä on minun tieni, rakkaani. Olen soturi, ja olen vannonut sinulle valan. Sinun tähtesi uhmaan kuolemaa, vapautesi vuoksi taistelen Sauronia vastaan.'  
'Mutta mitä teen millään vapaudella, ellen voi jakaa sitä kanssasi, rakkaani?'  
'Voi Elai!' Ereinion polvistui ja tarttui hänen käteensä.  
'Näen, että minun on selitettävä tämä asia sinulle. Sinun vankeuteesi myös minut on vangittu. Sillä haluan sinua! Sinut enkä ketään toista tahdon vaimokseni, kuningattarekseni. Lähden taisteluun sinun vuoksesi, mutta myös itseni vuoksi. En tahdo odottaa ikuisesti!'  
Ereinion osoitti kuuta:  
'Tuolla vaeltaa Tilion, metsästäjä, aina sisaresi Arienin jäljessä. Aina kun hän tavoittaa tämän, Aurinko polttaa häntä. Tilion-parka! Tahdotko minulle saman kohtalon?'  
'En jos voin sen estää.' Elai auttoi Ereinionin seisaalleen.   
'Mutta tällaisena kuin olen, en kelpaa kuningattareksi. En kelpaisi edes kerjäläisen vaimoksi, sillä sisälläni on Morgothin myrkky, kaulassani Sauronin kahle, ja sieluani sitovat omat sanani.'  
'Kuitenkin elät ja seisot vierelläni, ja silmissäsi loistaa toivo. Jos ottaisin sinut, olisiko kohtaloni raskaampi kuin sinun?'  
'Olisi. Toivon sytyttivät minuun Silmarilit, elämäni on vanhempi kuin taivas ja maa. Sinä kuolisit myrkkyyn, joka minussa on.'  
'Ja kuitenkin, kuitenkin haluan sinua! Voisinpa saada sinut tänä yönä! Mitä on kuolema sille, joka on liittynyt ikuiseen tuleen ja juonut maljan täydeltä valoa!' Ereinion syleili kihlattuaan, veti tämän aivan lähelleen, niin että Elai tunsi hänen hengityksensä omilla huulillaan.  
'Malja, pahoin pelkään, on täynnä pimeyttä, ja tulesta nousee kitkerä savu. Ei, Sauronin on kuoltava, sitten voimme olla yhtä! Mene Mordoriin, rakkaani, kuten sinun täytyy... mutta minä en sano sinulle näkemiin, minä ratsastan vierelläsi!'  
'Mutta...'  
'Illuinin valossa tähtien alla minä olin ensimmäinen, joka Sauronia uhmasi! Punahehkuinen veitsi kädessäni taistelin Utumnon porteilla ja surmasin balrogin, oman veljeni! Pelkäämättä astuin yksin luoliin Angbandin alla, ja pystypäin kävelin pois kun vankeuteni päättyi. Kauan elin metsästäjänä enkä päästänyt ainuttakaan petoa kimppuuni. Eönwë itse aikoja sitten Amanissa neuvoi minulle aseiden käytön.'  
Turhaan yritti Ereinion Gil-Galad muuttaa Tinwenin päätöstä, ja niin neito varustettiin taisteluun kuin kuka tahansa ritareista. Aseikseen hän valitsi jousen ja kevyen miekan. 

* * *

Sotajoukko pysähtyi lepäämään laskeuduttuaan vuorilta. Airut asetti Gil-Galadin sini-hopeisen tähtilipun huolellisesti pystyyn kivien väliin ennen kuin vei hevosensa juomaan. Sitten hän istuutui katselemaan tovereitaan syöden samalla lembasia. Hän oli ylpeä tehtävästään; oli suuri kunnia toimia Korkean Kuninkaan airuena. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että yksi nuorista ritareista halusi vieläkin korkeamman kunnian; tämä käveli Gil-Galadin jäljessä kuninkaan tarkastellessa joukkojaan ja vaati suureen ääneen jotain aivan ennenkuulumatonta. Airut, Elrond, kuunteli kiinnostuneena. 

'Viimeisen kerran, et voi ratsastaa vierelläni, _Pengil_! Se paikka kuuluu Elendilille, ja hänen vierellään ratsastaa Isildur ja tämän vierellä Anarion.'  
'Elendil ratsastaa oikealla puolellasi?'  
'Kyllä, tietenkin.'  
'Kuka ratsastaa vasemmalla puolellasi?'  
'Ei kukaan.'  
'Minä ratsastan vasemmalla puolellasi, sydämesi puolella, kilpikätesi puolella.'  
'En voi sallia sitä.'  
'Edellesi en voi mennä, jäljessäsi en tahdo kulkea.'  
'Tämä on sotaa! Kuvitteletko olevasi paraatissa?'  
'En. Tahdon vain suojella sinua. Ota minut vaikka aseenkantajaksesi!'  
'Hyvä on - jos suoriudut siihen kuuluvista tehtävistä.'  
'En minä työtä pelkää!'  
'Kiillota sitten tämä.' Ja kuningas otti kilpensä ja viskasi sen huolimattomasti uuden aseenkantajansa käsiin. Tämä horjahti sen painosta mutta säilytti tasapainonsa. 

Elrond käveli nuoren ritarin luo, kun tämä oli syventyneenä työhönsä.  
'Haluatko viiniä?'  
'En, kiitos. Söin jo.'  
'Oletko hänen majesteettinsa sukulaisia?' Mikään muu tuskin voisi selittää kuninkaan sinuttelemista, muusta äskeisestä puhumattakaan.  
'En.' Aseenkantaja - Pengil, sekö hänen nimensä oli, tähtijousi? - nosti vasta nyt katseensa. Hänen silmänsä olivat tummansiniset.  
'Ihmettelet varmaan minun käytöstäni. Katsos, minä pelkään niin paljon hänen puolestaan. Hän aikoo taistella etulinjassa. Hän aikoo haastaa Sauronin!' Pengil jatkoi kiillottamista puhuessaan, vaikka kilven tähdet olivat jo peilikirkkaita.   
'Ja hän on vihainen minulle. Hän olisi halunnut minun jäävän Imladrisiin.'  
'Miksi?'  
'Kai hän oli huolissaan minusta. Siitä on aikaa, kun olen viimeksi taistellut.'  
'Näytät nuorelta.'  
'En ole. Eikä hänen tarvitsisi huolehtia minusta.' 

Pengil tosiaan ratsasti Dagorladin kentälle kuninkaansa vierellä, jousimies miekkojen ja keihäiden keskellä. Hän tähtäsi nuolensa missä vain näki vihollisia, jotka näyttivät tavoittelevan päälliköiden henkeä. Jossain vaiheessa hän veti esiin kapean miekan ja surmasi örkin, joka oli aikeissa iskeä kirveellä hevosen selästä pudonnutta miestä. Mies oli Isildur, Elendilin poika, ja hän tarttui pelastajansa käteen luvaten suuren palkkion. Vastaukseksi Pengil vain auttoi hänet taakseen oman ratsunsa selkään - ja hyppäsi sitten itse ratsailta, sillä tähtilippu oli vihollisten piirittämä. Häpeämättömästi hän iski nappaamallaan örkinkirveellä selkään useampaa vihollista, raivasi tiensä renkaan sisälle ja seisoi Elrondin rinnalla kunnes Isildur johdatti useita ratsumiehiä heidän avukseen - ja kuolleen miehen hevosen urhealle Pengilille.   
'Mistä sinut oikein on tehty?' Ihmisten kuningas kysyi.  
'Tulesta!' huusi Pengil, nousi ratsaille ja suuntasi etsimään lisää vihollisia. 

Sinä päivänä moni kaatui, mutta Pengil selvisi saamatta naarmuakaan. Myöhemmissä taisteluissa hän osoitti samanlaista urheutta, ja sekä ihmisten että haltioiden kuninkaat löivät hänet ritariksi Barad-Dûrin piirityksen aikana. 

Piiritys kesti seitsemän vuotta. Kolmantena vuonna Pengil haavoittui. Kasvoton mustaviittainen ratsumies, vihollisen päälliköitä, ampui myrkytetyn nuolen häneen kämmenensä läpi. 

Gil-Galad kantoi Pengilin parantajien telttaan omilla käsivarsillaan, unohtaen kaiken muun. Ihmisten kuninkaat kääntyivät katsomaan, nuori airut antoi lippunsa asetoverille ja juoksi valtiaansa jälkeen.  
'Herrani kuningas! Voinko olla avuksi?'  
Mutta kuningas ei vastannut, ja Elrond näki edessään oudon näyn:   
Pengil makasi paareilla kuin hengettömänä - miten saattoi käteen revennyt haava olla noin vakava? - Ja hänen haavoittunutta, kankaanriekaleella sidottua kättään Gil-Galad piti omissa käsissään, vuoteen vierelle polvistuneena, ja hänen silmistään kyyneleet putosivat verisiin siteisiin.  
  
'Herrani kuningas? Mikä häntä vaivaa?' Elrond pakottautui puhumaan.  
'Myrkky. Se oli paha nuoli. Hän taistelee hengestään pimeyden porteilla.'  
'Jos emme voi mitään tehdä, suremmeko kuin naiset? Majesteetti, hyökkäys on kesken. Mitä Pengil sanoisi, jos näkisi teidät noin? Olen nähnyt hänen taistelevan, hän ei luovuta koskaan, olen nähnyt hänen raahautuvan polvillaan iskemään viholliselta jalan irti, olen varma että hän voittaa myös tuon myrkyn. Hän itse sanoo olevansa tulesta tehty!' Elrond puhui rohkeasti, koska ei kestänyt nähdä suuren kuninkaan pelkäävän.  
'Tulesta tehty,' Gil-Galad kuiskasi.  
'Se on totta! Elrond, minä uskon sinulle salaisuuden. Pengil ei ole kuten me. Hän on Ainu. Ikuisuuden kansaa. Ja hän on totisesti tulesta tehty. Elrond, tuo tänne hiiliastia, kaada liekkiin öljyä.'   
Tämä totteli. 

Gil-Galad otti tulella täytetyn astian käsiinsä. Sitten hän nosti varovasti Pengilin käden ja työnsi sen tuleen. Elrond tukahdutti kauhunkiljaisun, ja tuskin uskoi silmiään: kuninkaan rannehaarniskan kultaus kuumeni punahehkuiseksi, tämän sormet paloivat pahasti siinä lyhyessä hetkessä jonka kesti asetella Pengilin käsi keskelle tulta. Mutta haavoittuneen käden siteet leimahtivat ja valuivat tuhkana pois, ja käsi oli tulessa valkea ja hehkui, hehkui kuin aurinko, ja kämmenen keskellä avautuva musta haava leimahti liekkeihin ja ikäänkuin imi itseensä tulen hiiliastiasta. Sitten tuli sammui ja Pengilin paljaan käsivarren suonissa tuntui liikkuvan outo hehku.   
Hänen silmänsä avautuivat ja hän hymyili.   
'Olethan kunnossa?'  
'Ereinion. Se oli hirveää - se nuoli, tarkoitan. Sauronin iljettävää saastaa. Nyt se on poissa, sinä puhdistit minut.' Hän avasi kätensä nyrkistä eikä siinä ollut jälkeäkään haavasta.   
'Elrond auttoi.'  
'Kiitos sinulle, Rivendellin Elrond.' Jälleen Pengil hymyili, oudon lempeästi, ja äkkiä Elrond tunnisti hänet, tunnisti tuon hymyn. 'Mutta sinähän - te - te olette Elai!'  
'Minä olen Tinwen Híniel Cal-Urúnya Maialaurë El-Carnil Elai, Arienin sisar, mutta minä olen myös Pengil, ritari Viimeisen Liiton armeijassa.'  
'Ymmärrän. Kukaan ei kuule minulta salaisuuttanne.' 

Pengil sitoi jälleen käsivarteensa haarniskan ja tarttui jouseensa.  
'Mitä enää viivyttelemme, Ereinion? Taistelu ei pysähdy meidän vuoksemme.'  
Ja kuningas nauroi ilosta. Ja sota jatkui. 

* * *

  
Kielitieteellinen huomautus: nimi 'Elai' tulee Quenyan sanasta 'Ela!', 'Katso!', tarun mukaan ensimmäinen sana jonka haltiat lausuivat herättyään Cuivienenin rannalla tähtien alla. 


	8. Kätketty Lamppu

_'Gil-Galadin, haltiakuninkaan  
runoniekat muistavat lauluissaan,  
oli maansa viimeinen vapaa maa  
meren rannasta aina vuorien taa. _

Oli terävä miekkansa sivallus,  
näkyi kauas kypärän kimallus,  
ja pinnasta kilpensä hopeisen  
kuvastui taivas ja tähdet sen. 

Vaan kauan sitten hän ratsasti pois,  
minne – kukapa tietää vois.  
Hänen tähtensä laski pimeyteen  
Mordorin varjojen synkkyyteen.' 

- J.R.R. Tolkien, Taru Sormusten Herrasta __

'Murtui keihäs ja katkesi miekka  
Veren joi Mordorin musta hiekka  
Hän on kaatunut, ei enää loista  
Eikä tähden tuon kaltaista toista 

Koskaan enää voi Keski-Maa nähdä  
Taivaaltakaan ei kirkkautta löydä  
Vertaista suuren valon kuninkaan  
Gil-Galadin, loistavan valtiaan.' 

- Arwen Imladviel 2003 

_[Partly based on Part Eight of the English Original: 'A Hidden Lamp.' Partly new text._ ****

Kahdeksas Osa: Kätketty Lamppu 

'Voitto!' Nuoret sotilaat huutavat. Mutta heidän silmistään virtaa kyyneliä.  
'Tuskin olimme Anarionin haudanneet…' Joku haltioista sanoo. Glorfindel, onko tuo hän, tuo ontuva mies jonka hiukset ovat kauttaaltaan kuivuneen veren tahrimat? Hänen sen täytyy olla, sillä Celeborn leikkasi hiuksensa surun merkiksi. 

Mutta Celeborn ei ajellut päätään kaljuksi, toisin kuin eräs, se joka suree eniten. Enemmän kuin Elrond herraansa, enemmän kuin Isildur isäänsä. 

Pengil riisui yltään jokaisen haarniskankappaleen, taittoi jousensa kahtia, poltti viimeiset nuolensa, itki tuntikausia ääneen valittaen, raastoi irti hiuksiaan tukkoina ja käski jonkun ihmisistä leikata niiden viimeiset rippeet partaveitsellään. Pengilin polvet ovat kivien kolhimat, sillä hän on viettänyt yön hautakummulla. 

Gil-Galadin haudalla, ja Elendilin myös, mutta Gil-Galad on se jota hän suree. Elrond tuo hänelle silloin tällöin ruokaa, mutta hän kieltäytyy jopa vedestä. Elrond palvelee häntä kuin herraansa ennen, tai palvelisi jos Pengil kaipaisi kenenkään palveluksia. Isildur seisoo usein haudan lähellä, mutta hän ei polvistu, hän ei itke. Pengil tuntuu aistivan hänen läsnäolonsa ja se tekee hänet levottomaksi. Jos mikään voi enää tehdä häntä levottomammaksi kuin mitä hän on ollut siitä hetkestä alkaen, kun näki Gil-Galadin kuolevan. 

Myöhemmin hän matkaa haltioiden mukana Lothlórienin maahan. Hän haluaa kuolla. Hän todella haluaa kuolla. Harva Maiarista on koskaan halunnut kuolla, mutta tämä, tämä jolla ei ole nimeä, koska hän ei vastaa mihinkään niistä joilla häntä puhutellaan, tämä haluaa lakata olemasta. Haihtua kuin savuna ilmaan, kadottaa itsensä, muistonsa. Ikuisuutensa. 

Celeborn taluttaa häntä kuin sokeaa. Nimetön Maia, puettuna ritarin aluspukuun ja Elrondin viitta harteillaan, kävelee kuin unen vallassa, vaikka uni pysyy hänestä kaukana joka yö. Sen sijaan häntä piinaavat muistot, ja syyllisyys. 

Sillä viimeiseen taisteluunsa Ereinion Gil-Galad ratsasti Elain nimi taistelulaulunaan, vannoen voittavansa vihollisen ja näin vapauttavan rakastettunsa kirouksen kahleista. 

Kahle, siron näköinen ketju josta roikkuu musta kivi, on yhä hänen kaulassaan. Hän näki Sauronin sortuvan, mutta tämän henki elää yhä jossain. Vasta kun Sauron todella kuolee, ketjun sitova voima katoaa. 

Hän haluaa kuolla. Kuolleita ei sido mikään. Mutta ensin hänen on hyvästeltävä ystävänsä. Galadriel Lauremiriel. 

Tietenkään Galadriel ei anna hänen kuolla. Hän hoivaa ystäväänsä kuin lasta, ja hänen huuliltaan Tinwen kuulee nimen johon ystävyys velvoittaa vastaamaan: El-Carnil. Hänen käsistään El-Carnil ottaa lembasin, raikkaan veden, hänen siunatussa valtakunnassaan, joka on nimetty merentakaisen unien tarhan mukaan, El-Carnil vaipuu uneen. 

Viiden vuoden kuluttua sanat palaavat hänen huulilleen. 

Galadriel vie hänet peilinsä eteen. 

Tinwen näkee itsensä, eikä hän tunnista itseään. Hän näkee nimettömän Maian, jolla on lyhyet pörröiset hiukset. Joka ainoa hius on hopeanharmaa. Naisen kasvoilla on surua ja syyllisyyttä. Kuva väreilee ja muuttuu. 

Hän näkee Pengilin taistelun huumassa. Hän näkee Elain timantteja hiuksissaan. Hän näkee Maialaurën kiipeämässä puuhun. Hän näkee El-Carnilin juoksevan halki myrskyn, yli murtuvan maan. Hän näkee Cal-Urúnyan Sauronin vierellä, hiukset liekkeinä hehkuen. Hän näkee Hínielin, punatukkaisen villin lapsen. Sitten peiliin kuvastuvat Galadrielin kasvot ja Tinwen muistaa, että ne olivat kerran hänen, nekin myös. Seitsemät kasvot ja seitsemän nimeä hän näkee, ja sitten hän parahtaa miltei epätoivoisesti. 

Vieraat kasvot, tummahiuksisen naisen kasvot katsovat häneen. Haltian kasvot, tai kuolevaisen, mutta kauniimmat kuin yhdenkään toisen. Kauniimmat kuin yhdetkään Tinwenin kasvoista. Ja naisen kaulalla lepää suurten jalokivien ketju, ja ketjussa hohtaa tähti, kirkas kuin Eärendil. 

Ei, se _on_ sama valo. Tinwen tuntee legendat. Tässä on Silmaril, kääpiökäädyissä kiinni, Lúthien Tinúvielin kaulalla. Melianin piirteet erottuvat ihmeellisen ihanilla kasvoilla. 

Kultainen mallornin lehti leijuu alas ja putoaa kuvastimen kalvoon, rikkoen sen. Pian peilistä heijastuu jälleen vain harmaatukkainen Maia, joka on saanut nimensä takaisin. 

'Alatariel! Näitkö? Näitkö hänet?'  
'Minä näin. Lúthien. Se oli todella hän. Mutta minun oli käännettävä kasvoni poispäin, sillä en kestänyt kohdata hänen kirkkauttaan. Sinä olet vahvempaa tekoa.'  
'Olen katsonut Morgothin silmiin. Miksi pelkäisin naista, jonka sydän on puhdas?'  
'Hän on puhdas, kuin tulessa puhdistettu metalli. Vain sinunlaisesi henki voi koskettaa valkohehkuista kultaa!'  
'Älä puhu hehkuvasta kullasta! En voi olla muistamatta Isilduria ja sitä kirottua sormusta!'  
'Puhukaamme siis Lúthien kauniista. Miksi näit hänet? Mitä hän teki?'  
'Hän vain katsoi suoraan minuun. Ja hän hymyili. Kauneutta en häneltä kadehdi, mutta toivon että voisin vielä joskus hymyillä täydestä sydämestäni.'  
'Ehkä voitkin. Ehkä tämä oli enne. Lúthien vapautti Berenin Sauronin kahleista, ehkä sinäkin vielä vapaudut! Ja ehkä, niin kuin Lúthien, menet naimisiin ja saat lapsia… kun suruaikasi on ohi'  
'Ei. Ei ikinä. Kukaan ei enää joudu vaaraan minun takiani! En ota kaunista muotoa, en viettele miestä, oli hän haltia tai kuolevainen. Ja Gil-Galadia suren kaksituhatta vuotta!'  
'Sure, El-Carnil, ja laula valituslauluja! Jää tähän maahan tai kulje muualle, ja pidä muistoissa ja kunniassa rakastamasi nimi! Laulakoon koko Keski-Maa sinun kanssasi hänen muistokseen.' 

Joidenkin vuosien jälkeen Tinwen lähti jälleen vaeltamaan. Hän otti kuolevaisen naisen hahmon, vuosien painaman ja harmaantuneen. Sellaisena hän saapui Gondorin hoviin Osgiliathin kaupunkiin, ja hänestä tehtiin kuningasperheen lastenhoitaja. Pikkulapset kutsuivat häntä nimellä Wen-Wen, ja hän palveli kolmea kuningasta, hämmästyttäen kaikki pitkällä iällään. Monet arvelivatkin, että hänessä oli jaloa Numenorin verta enemmän kuin kansassa yleensä. Pitkään hänen mentyään Gondorissa kutsuttiin aatelisperheiden lastenhoitajia ja imettäjiä nimellä Wen-Wen. 

Tinwen sai ajatuksen tutustua lähemmin Aulën kansaan, kääpiöihin. Siihen aikaan Khazad-Dûmissa hallitsi Durin kuudes. Tinwen saapui länsiportille kääpiönaisen hahmossa, kantamuksenaan vain korillinen marjoja. Portti oli auki ja vartijat olettivat, että hän oli mennyt ulos edellisen vartion aikana ja palasi nyt kotiin, vaikkeivät he tunteneet häntä näöltä. Hän vaelsi käytäviä valtakunnan keskiosiin ja istuutui penkille lyhdyn alle. Hän tarjosi marjoja ohikulkeville lapsille puhumatta sanaakaan. Illan tullen hän oli yhä paikallaan, ja ystävällinen perhe tarjosi hänelle yösijaa. Myöhemmin ilmeni, ettei kukaan tuntenut harmaatukkaista mykkää naista. Hän oppi hiljalleen kääpiökielen, mutta oli vähäpuheinen eikä paljastanut mitään menneisyydestään. Arveltiin hänen menettäneen muistinsa, mutta kohteliaisuuden vuoksi häneltä ei kysytty asiaa suoraan. 

Hän otti käyttöön kutsumanimen Dari. Hän oli kätevä käsistään ja pääsi palvelijaksi kuninkaan keittiöön. Eräänä päivänä kuningas, leskimies ja korkeassa iässä, kysyi oliko Dari naimisissa. Nainen vastasi: 

'En ole, herrani, mutta olen vannonut ottavani miehekseni vain sen, joka rikkoo tämän kaulaani sitovan ketjun.' Hän näytti mustan kiven hennossa kultapunoksessa. Kuningas oli jo mielistynyt Dariin, ja yritti oitis murtaa ketjun auki. Hän ei onnistunut millään keinoin, eikä yksikään niistä monista, jotka yrittivät. Vihdoin Dari pyysi, että saisi itse opetella sepäntaitoja. Kuningas salli tämän, mutta ketju kesti Darinkin yritykset. 

Vuodet vierivät, ja Balrog heräsi ja surmasi kuninkaan. Soturit perääntyivät, ja näkivät Darin seisovan puolustamassa Durinin ruumista. Hän otti kuninkaan kirveen ja iski petoa. Liekit eivät näyttäneet polttavan häntä, mutta hänen iskunsa eivät haavoittaneet vastustajaa juuri lainkaan. Balrog paiskasi hänet seinää vasten, mutta hän nousi ja hyökkäsi vielä kerran.   
'Ei ole liian myöhä, veljeni, sinun palata todellisen valon tielle!'   
Dari kohotti vasemman kätensä ja katso! Hänen sormessaan hohti kultainen tähti. Äkkiä hän näytti hohtavan, hänen hiuksensa olivat kuin valkoista tulta, hänen vaatteensa kuin ohuet pilvet joiden läpi aurinko paistaa. Vain musta varjo hänen kaulallaan himmensi loistoa. Kääpiöt tunnistivat tähden hänen sormessaan: se oli Glorharn, kultakivi, mahtavin seitsemästä sormuksesta. Durinilla oli ollut se, eikä Dari ollut ottanut sitä hänen ruumiiltaan, joten kuninkaan oli täytynyt antaa se hänelle vielä eläessään.   
Balrog kävi hänen kimppuunsa ja kääpiöt pakenivat. Vain yksi, Náin, Durinin poika, pysytteli lähellä. Kun taistelun äänet vaikenivat, hän uskaltautui katsomaan. Näytti siltä, että Balrog oli surmannut Darin ja vienyt pois Durinin ruumiin. Náin nosti Darin ruumiin käsivarsilleen ja kantoi hänet turvapaikkaan kansansa luo. 

Dari kuitenkin havahtui kuolemankaltaisesta unestaan, kun Náin oli ottamassa sormusta hänen sormestaan. Nainen sanoi vain:  
'Se on sinun. Olen pahoillani.' Ja hän käveli pois ontuen eikä häntä enää nähty, mutta kääpiöt muistavat yhä naisen nimeltä Dari. Glorharnin kantajan. Durinin morsiamen. 

Sortuneesta Moriasta Tinwen vaelsi jälleen Lothlórieniin. Hän katsoi Galadrielin peiliin, näki itsensä, kahdeksan nimeä tällä kertaa, ja kuolevaisen Wen-Wenin jonka "nimi" merkitsee: nainen-nainen. Ja toisen kuolevaisen hän näki, Lúthienin, kauniin Satakielen Silmaril kaulallaan. Tässä kuvassa Lúthien kantoi lasta kohdussaan, Dioria josta oli tuleva Thingolin perillinen, Eärwenin isä, sen joka lensi albatrossin siivin Eärendilin luo. 

Tämän Tinwen ymmärsi, vaan omaa kohtaloaan hän ei nähnyt, mutta Galadriel vannoi: 

'Kaksituhatta vuottasi ovat miltei päättyneet, ja tulee aika, jolloin minä saan nähdä lapsen sinun käsivarsillasi ja syleillä häntä.'  
'Jotain opin kääpiöiden luona: on enemmän kuin yksi tapa takoa kahle, ja vielä useampia tapoja murtaa se. Olen vannonut etten enää lähetä ketään Sauronia vastaan, mutta kenties löytyy taitaja, jonka käsissä on häntä suurempi voima. Kenties saapuu joku, joka vapauttaa minut.' 'Kenties. Otatko hänet omaksesi?'  
'Jos hän ottaa minut. Sillä tämän minä olen vannonut Durin-kuninkaalle: ketään muuta en ota kuin sen, joka kahleeni katkaisee. Valani aion pitää, sillä viimeisenä aamunaan hän antoi käteeni kalleimman aarteensa.'  
'Mitä tarkoitat?'  
'Veden tähti kämmenelläsi, Lauremiriel! Kultakivi kämmenelläni, hetken vain, sen hetken muistan aina.'  
Galadriel katsoi häntä hyvin tarkasti.  
'Säilytä salaisuus. Ja varo! Vain kolme on kirkasta, joita Sauron ei ole koskenut. Seitsemän, yhdeksän, ja yksi ovat epäpuhtaita. '   
'Minä muistan. Luulen, että minun on aika matkata Imladrisiin. Kuinka voi Elrond?'  
'Hän otti tyttäreni vaimokseen, ja heillä on kaksi poikaa ja tytär, Arwen Undomiel. Ja kun Arwen katsoo kuvastimeeni, tarvitaan vain pieni veden värähdys tekemään hänen kasvoistaan Lúthienin kasvot.'  
'Sen uskon, onhan hänessä Satakielen sukua ja Lórienin valoa. Vien sinulta tervehdyksen Celebrianille ja hänen perheelleen.' 

Tinwen viipyi Rivendellissä pitkään. Siellä oli joitakin, jotka muistivat hänet, kuten Elrond ja Celebrian, sekä Glorfindel. He kutsuivat häntä Elaiksi, muu väki tunsi hänet vain sellaisilla kutsumanimillä kuin Haltiamieli ja Harmaapää. Hän vietti aikaa lukien ja vanhoja tekstejä kopioiden. Jos häntä pyysi laulamaan, hän lauloi ainoan säveltämänsä laulun, Gil-Galadin valituksen. Se oli siihen aikaan tunnettu laulu. Elrondin pojat, Elladan ja Elrohir, keksivät hänelle uuden nimen nähtyään hänen palmikoivan sulkia tukkansa koristeeksi. 

_Haukansulka._ Ja sen nimen kuullessaan hän hymyili, ei yhtä kauniina kuin Lúthien, mutta yhtä täydestä sydämestä, kaapuun puettu vanha nainen joka leikitteli hiuksillaan kuin lapsi. 

Kaksituhatta vuotta oli kulunut Gil-Galadin kuolemasta. Suruaika oli ohi. 


	9. Tuuli Kuljettaa Savun Länteen

_[Partly based on Part Nine of the English Original: 'A Solitary Fire']_

**

Yhdeksäs Osa: Tuuli puhaltaa savun länteen

**

Vuodet kuluvat nopeasti niille, jotka elävät halki aikojen. Maailman uutisista Tinweniä kiinnostivat vain Sauroniin liittyvät asiat. Gondorin kuningassuku sammui ja hän suri muistaen lapset sylissään. Celebrian haavoittui ja meni länteen. Durinin suku menetti Erebor-vuoren lohikäärmeelle. Kaunis Laakson kaupunki, jossa Tinwenkin oli vieraillut, tuhoutui samalla. Sen myötä katosi kuolevaisten tiedosta muisto, että Synkmetsä oli joskus ollut nimeltään Suuri Vihermetsä. Maailma oli täynnä vihollisia ja taisteluita. Sankareita myös, sodan sankareita. 

Tuli aika, jolloin Tinwen päätti lähteä Harmaisiin satamiin. Hän ei ollut katsonut merelle sitten Eönwën lähdön aikoja sitten. Oli jo aika, ennen kuin hän unohtaisi miltä auringonlasku rannattomaan aavaan näytti. 

Lännentie kulki halki aution Arnorin maan, ja vielä autiompi oli vihreän peitteen saanut etelän tie hänen katsoessaan sitä risteyksen pikku kylässä. Pian tuon kylän jälkeen oli suuri silta yli Baranduin-virran, ja sillan jälkeen hänen eteensä aukeni outo maa. Sen seudun asukkaat olivat puolituisia, kääpiön mittaisia mutta hentoja ja parrattomia. He kulkivat paljain jaloin ja polttivat piippua. Tinwen muutti oman muotonsa heidän kaltaisekseen, harmaatukkaiseksi, auringonpaahtamaksi hobittinaiseksi, sillä hän halusi tutustua lähemmin tähän erikoiseen kansaan. Heissä tuntui olevan piirteitä kaikista hänen rakastamistaan kansoista; he olivat ahkeria kuin kääpiöt, iloisia kuin haltiat, rakastivat aurinkoa ja viljavaa maata kuin ihmiset, kätkeytyivät metsään tarvittaessa taitavasti kuin entit. Eniten Tinwen piti heidän maistuvasta oluestaan ja sen äärellä kerrotuista tarinoista. 

Hobitit oudoksuivat hieman tätä naimatonta muukalaisnaista, mutta hyväksyivät hänet joukkoonsa koska hän omaksui useimmat heidän tavoistaan eikä tuonut itseään esille. Hän vaelsi Konnun osasta toiseen kunnes sattui näkemään viehättävän pikku kolon myytävänä, ja maksoi sen vierasmaalaisella hopealla. Myyjä, muuan herra Säkinheimo, totesi rahat nähdessään:  
'Repunreuna Seitsemän onkin sitten teille sopiva osoite, neiti Haukansulka!'  
'Kuinka niin?' Nimensä yleiskielelle kääntänyt Tinwen kysyi.  
'Ette ole ensimmäinen, joka tuo Kukkulalle haltiahopeaa! Tuolla ylhäällä, Repunpäässä, tiedätte paikan varmasti, sattuu nimittäin asumaan herra Bilbo Reppuli – älkää väittäkö, ettette ole kuulleet hänestä.'  
'Olen kuullut, hyvää ja pahaa, ja outoa eritoten. Hän on matkustanut kääpiöiden kanssa ja ryöstänyt lohikäärmeeltä aarteen, vai mitä?'  
'Minulle on sama vaikka ryöstäisi lohikäärmeiden kanssa kääpiöaarteen, sitä hopeaa eivät monet pääse näkemään, te olette toista maata. Ja teette järkevästi kun tyydytte tähän pieneen koloon ettekä yritä yksin asua Repunpään kokoista paikkaa!'  
'Herra Säkinheimo, minulla ei ole montaakaan kolikkoa jäljellä. Minua sanotaan maankiertäjäksi, joten ajattelin asettua aloilleni. Se mitä naapurini tekevät ei kuulu minulle, mutta sen sanon, että teidän ei kannata puhua minulle pahaa kääpiöistä eikä heidän ystävistään. Katsokaas,' Tinwen hiljensi äänensä luottamukselliseksi kuiskaukseksi;  
'Minä olin kerran kihloissa kääpiön kanssa!' Ja hän nauroi ääneen eikä herra Säkinheimo-raukka tiennyt oliko hän tosissaan. Kunnon juoru siitä tietenkin tuli, ja tuli muutakin; Bilbo Reppuli päätti tutustua uusimpaan naapuriinsa. 

Tinwen Haukansulka avasi oven esiliina vyöllään. Hän näki Bilbon ensi kertaa läheltä ja yllättyi tämän nuoresta olemuksesta.  
'Päivää, kuinka voin auttaa?'   
'Tuota, olen teidän naapurinne. Bilbo Reppuli on nimeni.'  
'Hauska tutustua. Tulkaa toki sisään.'  
'Kiitos, neiti Haukansulka. Teillä on erikoinen nimi.'  
'Sanokaa vain Tinwen. Haluaisitteko teetä? Kakkua ei ole mutta uunituoretta leipää kyllä.' Bilbo otti selkänsä takaa korin.  
'Minä, tuota, toin teille kakkua. Itse leipomaani. Se on, tuota, maustekakkua.'  
'Voi, kiitoksia, herra Reppuli.'  
'Sanokaa vain Bilbo.'  
'Mutta eihän se sovi, tarkoitan, tehän olette, kuinka sanoisin, parempaa väkeä…'   
'En teille, Tinwen-neiti, sillä teitä parempaa väkeä ei ole.'  
'Mitä tarkoitatte? Tuskin tunnette minua.'  
'Olen kuullut teistä. Istutte iltaa Vihreässä Lohikäärmeessä miesten kanssa ja kerrotte vierasmaalaisia tarinoita. Laulatte haltiakielellä. Kysytte kääpiöiltä kuulumisia kuin vanha tuttava, ja hyvästelette heidät heidän omalla kielellään. Olette juuri sellaista väkeä, jota tässä maassa tarvitaan.' 

Teekupin ääressä Bilbon viimeisetkin ujouden rippeet karisivat, ja hän huomasi kertovansa tarinaansa Tinwenille jättämättä pois ainuttakaan yksityiskohtaa, paitsi yhden. Sormuksesta hän ei maininnut. He istuivat yhdessä pitkälle iltaan, ja monta iltaa sen jälkeen, Repunpään salissa tai Tinwenin pienessä tuvassa. Tinwen kuunteli, kertoi tuskin mitään itsestään, arvosteli Bilbon runoja asiantuntijan äänellä, opetti tälle haltiakieliä ja kertoi vanhoja tarinoita. Neiti Haukansulka myönsi käyneensä Rivendellissä ja kertoi jopa jotain Durinista, joskaan ei tämän kuolintapaa. 

Hobittilan kylällä juoruttiin tietenkin, että vanha Bilbo oli rakastunut. Jos oli, niin hänen uusi ystävänsä ei sitä koskaan huomannut. Vai oliko Bilbon runoihin ilmaantunut outoa kiihkeyttä, salaperäisiä unikuvia naisesta, kauniista kuin haltia, jolla oli liekinhehkuiset hiukset? Mikään tuskin voisi olla kauempana vanhapiika Tinwenistä, jonka harmaat kiharat olivat huolimattomalla nutturalla ja jolla oli tapana pitää jalkoja pöydällä, Tinwenistä, jonka ainoa liekinhehku oli kipinä piipussa, jota hän oli vanhoilla päivillään oppinut polttamaan. 

Jossain vaiheessa ystävyyteen liittyi kolmas osapuoli: pieni poika, joka kuunteli hiljaa setänsä tarinoita. Hänen nimensä oli Frodo. Tinwen hemmotteli lasta kuin suosikkitäti ainakin, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun Bilbo adoptoi orvoksi jääneen sukulaispoikansa. Vaan oli lapsesta päänvaivaakin; Tinwen oppi parissa vuodessa varaamaan osan puutarhansa sadosta nimen omaan Frodon ja muiden pojanviikarien "varastettavaksi". Nämä jäivät aina kiinni, vaikutti siltä, kuin neiti Haukansulka olisi laskenut hedelmät aamuin illoin, ja hän laati niistä virallisen oloisia laskuja, jotka esitti juhlallisesti Bilbolle pojan läsnäollessa.  
'Herra Reppuli', hän saattoi sanoa, 'Huomaan että suojattinne on käynyt hakemassa minulta puoli korillista valkeita omenoita. Päivän hinta on kolme ja puoli penniä, mutta pyydän teiltä neljä, koska kauppaan on sisältynyt myös puolen pennin arvosta parhaita karhunvatukoitani.' Hedelmät maksettiin, Frodo sai nuhteita ja ylimääräisiä askareita. Sen jälkeen Tinwen muutti äänensävynsä aivan toiseksi, istui rennosti nojatuoliin, ja totesi;  
'Bilbo, miten käännöstyö sujuu? Joko ratkaisit neljännen säkeistön ongelman?' Samalla vanhaneiti sytytteli piippuaan ja lisäsi takkaan puita kuin kotonaan ainakin. Ja Bilbo otti muistinpanonsa ja rupesi selvittämään riimien löytämisen vaikeutta 'Gil-Galadin Tuhon' neljännessä säkeistössä. Tinwen kuunteli, tarjosi yksinkertaista mutta epätavallista käännöstä, ja lähetti Frodon keittiöön – hakemaan omenoita takassa paistettavaksi. 

Eräänä iltapäivänä Tinwen tapasi yllättäen vanhan tuttavan. Hän istui viinilasin ääressä Vihreässä Lohikäärmeessä katsellen ovesta kulkijoita. Sisään astui harmaapartainen, kumaraselkäinen vanhus. Tinwen nousi ja auttoi vierasta kantamalla tämän olutlasin pöytään – miehen kädet olivat täynnä, toisessa oli sauva ja toisessa korkea hattu, jonka hän oli riisunut katon mataluuden vuoksi. Kun he istuivat alas, nainen kuiskasi:  
'Gandalf – sehän sinun nimesi nykyään on?'  
'Gandalf, kyllä. Mutta olen edelleen myös Olórin. Entä kuka sinä nykyään olet? Et ole ainakaan kasvanut viime näkemältä!'  
'Minä olen Tinwen Haukansulka, entinen maankiertäjä, nykyinen hassahtanut vanhapiika.'  
'Kuinka niin hassahtanut?'  
'Niin sanotaan, koska kuuntelen Bilbon juttuja lohikäärmeistä ja haltioista, ja yllytän kuulemma nuorta Frodo-parkaa uskomaan satuihin.'  
'Vai niin. Siinä tapauksessa minä puolestani olen vanha Gandalf-taikuri, parantumaton maankiertäjä ja äärimmäisen hassahtanut!'  
'Totisesti. Onko totta, että Gwaihir pelasti sinut kerran puunlatvasta?'  
'Kyllä. Miten sinä olet päätynyt Kontuun?'  
'Olin matkalla satamiin, ja olen edelleen. Kuka tietää, ehkä joskus menenkin sinne. Minulla ei ole aikoihin ollut kiire minnekään. Tällä hetkellä asun Repunreuna 7:ssä. Bilbon naapurissa.'  
He tilasivat olutta. Gandalf kysyi:  
'Matkalla satamiin? Onko – oletko viimein vapaa purjehtimaan länteen?'  
Tinwen näytti ketjua kaulassaan.  
'En.' Hän katsoi vanhuksen silmiin.  
'Olórin – etkö sinä voisi vapauttaa minut? Sinussa on kätkettyä voimaa ja punaista tulta.'  
'Mitä puhut? Ei, minun voimani ei riitä, edes Sarumanin voima ei riittäisi. Mutta mitä tiedät tulesta?'  
'Sarumanista minä en huoli! Jos kysyisit keneltä tahansa, kuulisit minusta kolme juorua. Ensimmäinen väittää, että olen iskenyt silmäni tiettyyn varakkaaseen poikamieheen. Se on vale. Toinen väittää, että menneisyydessäni on jotain häpeällistä – mutta sen kertojilla ei ole aavistustakaan totuudesta. Kolmas juoru kuuluu, että olen ollut kihloissa kääpiön kanssa. Se on totta. Minulla oli sormessani Durinin sormus. Glorharn.'  
'Tinwen. Sinun on ehkä aika lähteä Konnusta. Kahleesi sitoo sinut Sauroniin. Hän tietää, missä olet. Läsnäolosi voi koitua kiroukseksi tälle maalle ja ystävillesi. Hyvästele Bilbo, niin kauan kuin vielä voit lähteä särkemättä hänen sydäntään.'  
'Onko jotakin tapahtumassa?'  
'Kenties. Mene satamiin, mene erämaahan, mene haltioiden luo. Vihollisesi voimistuu jatkuvasti. Tartu aseisiin ja kosta kaikki rakkaasi. Durin. Gil-Galad. Entvaimot. Celebrianin särkynyt sydän. Gondorin kuningashuone.'  
'Teen niin kuin sanot, Gandalf.'  
Ja vain viikon kuluttua hän hyvästeli Bilbo ja Frodo Reppulin. 

Tinwen viipyi hetken satamissa, pohtien tulevaisuuttaan, katsellen länteen, kuunnellen lokkeja. Hän matkasi jälleen Lórieniin. Ja vielä kerran peili näytti hänelle hänet itsensä. Yhdeksän nimeä, yhdeksät kasvot, viimeisenä puolituinen Haukansulka. Mutta Luthienia hän ei enää nähnyt. Tämän sijaan häntä katsoivat tutut kasvot, tosin oudon vakavina ja kapeina. 

'Bilbo! Mutta hän on nuorempi, vain kolmenkymmenen kenties. Ja mikä on tuo musta maa? Olen nähnyt nuo vuoret. Morgai, Mordorin maa, Orodruin… mitä hän siellä tekee? Siinä iässä Bilbo asui isänsä kodissa. Hän katsoo minuun… ei, ei se olekaan hän. Silmät ovat liian tummat. Frodo! Tämä ei saa tapahtua. Miksi? Minä jätin heidät, etteivät he joutuisi vaaraan, mutta hän kävelee Barad-Dûrin varjossa… ja hänen sydämessään asuu epätoivo. Mitä tämä merkitsee, Galadriel?'  
'En tiedä. En tiedä mitään näistä puolituisista. Aika näyttää, jos sekään. Mutta luulen ettei sinulla ole osaa siinä ajassa. Pelkkä sattuma johdatti sinut tuntemaan heidät.'  
'Jos sattumaa on. Luulen, että Mandos on näin säätänyt.' 

* * *

'Laula minulle, Galadriel! Ehkä minäkin laulaisin… 

_'Vuodet kuin nopeat virrat virtaavat pois kultalehtiä kuljettaen… _

'…vuodet lukemattomat kuin puiden siivet! Pitkät vuodet ovat menneet kuin nopeat kulaukset makeaa mettä korkeissa saleissa lännen tuolla puolen…'* 

'Aika on koski kuin Raurosin raivo, jäinen kuin Nimrodelin epätoivo! Erämaa nielee minut, juo minut tyhjäksi enkä saavuta merta… 

'Vaan vaikka laivoista laulaisin, mikä laiva milloinkaan, mikä laiva näin aavan meren taa minut tulisi noutamaan?'* 

* * *

Sodan myrskyssä Lórien on turvapaikka, myös kahdeksalle kulkijalle salaisella matkallaan. He eivät tunnista hopeahiuksista haltianaista Galadrielin hovissa puiden yllä. Hän on nimeltään El-Carnil. Olórin vain päiviä myöhemmin tuntee hänet, ja käskee suunnitella Galadhrimin valtakunnan puolustus. Sota ei ole säästävä yhtäkään maata täydessä raivossaan. Kun hyökkäys tulee, jouset ovat valmiina, metsästystorvet soittavat taistelukutsun. Lórien kestää. Ja viimein Sauron sortuu. Ketju soturin kaulassa murtuu kappaleiksi. Musta kivi murenee tomuksi. Celebornin ja Galadrielin vierellä El-Carnil marssii hajottamaan Dol Guldurin. 

Tinwen on vapaa, lopultakin vapaa. 

Hän matkaa länteen ja ylittää meren henkihahmossa, laskeutuu Eresseän saarelle ja löytää rauhan. Eönwë tervehtii häntä, mutta Tinwen muistaa vannomansa valat.  
'Sinä et vapauttanut minua. Emme ole yhtä emmekä kuulu yhteen. Kuolemattomille maille en palaa. Tällä saarella lauletaan minun sydämeni säveliä. Tällä saarella ovat sukunsa surmaamien Telerin haudat. Tämä on maailma maailmojen välissä, tänne jään.' 

Ja tarina voisi päättyä tähän. Ehkä se olisi kauniimpi, jos se päättyisi tähän, surumielisiin haltialauluihin Yksinäisellä Saarella. Tinwen kuitenkin käskee minua kirjoittamaan vielä viimeisen luvun. 

* * *

* Galadrielin laulut kirjasta 'Taru Sormusten Herrasta'. 


	10. Kotilieden Lämpö

_[Loosely based on Part Ten of the English Original: 'A Warm Home for the Winter'.]_

**Kymmenes Osa: Kotilieden lämpö**

Tarinani lähenee loppuaan. Enää on jäljellä viimeinen, vaatimaton osuus. Minun osuuteni. Sillä minä annoin hänelle hänen kymmenennen nimensä. 

Auringonlasku Eresseän saarella on kaunis näky. Olin ottanut tavakseni katsoa sitä läntisellä rannalla, mistä näin Arienin koko kirkkauden laskeutuvan Siunattujen maiden taa. Sillä rannalla kohtasin Tinwenin. Hänen hahmonsa oli ihmeellinen; hänen olemuksistaan olivat luettavissa kaikki hänen menneisyytensä ilot ja surut. Hänellä oli kiharat hiukset, harmaat kuin filigraanihopea. Murheen harmaannuttamat mutta yhä yhtä elävän taipuisat kuin Repunreuna 7:n Tinwen-neidillä. Hänen muotonsa oli ylväs ja suoraselkäinen, kuin vapauteen kävelevä Angbandin ylpeä vanki, suloinen kuin haltiahovin Elai. Hänellä oli hopeanhohtoinen vaate, kuin Lothlórienin El-Carnililla, yksinkertainen kuin palvelija Wen-Wenillä. Hänen jalkansa olivat paljaat ja likaiset, kuten aikoinaan pikku Hínielillä. Hänen vihreistä silmistään hohti Fangornin metsän ikiaikainen mahla, ja Pengilin liekehtivä urheus. Hänen kasvonsa olivat nuoret piirteiltään, hieman kuin Alátarielin nuorella sielunsisarella, kuitenkin yhtä kokemuksen kypsyttämät kuin Rivendellin harmaapäisellä Haltiamielellä. Yhtäkään hänen menneistä muodoistaan en tunnistanut, vaikka ne kaikki minulle näin paljastettiin, enkä tiennyt hänen nimeään, ainuttakaan. 

Mutta käänsin kasvoni auringosta naiseen joka sitä katsoi, ja tervehdin häntä kohteliaasti haltiakielellä. Hän huomasi minut ja hymyili.  
'Odotin sinua.'  
'Odotitte minua? Olen pahoillani, mutta en tunne teitä.'  
'Minä tunnen sinut. Paremmin kuin aavistatkaan. Pyydän anteeksi aiheuttamaani hämmennystä. Ehkä tunnet minut paremmin – nyt.'  
Hän otti sen muodon, jossa olin hänet ensi kerran nähnyt. Huudahdin hämmästyksestä, koska hän oli täsmälleen sellainen kuin muistinkin. Aika ei näyttänyt koskettaneen häntä. Lausuin hänen nimensä, ja jälleen hän hymyili, ja tuo viisas hymy ei tuntunut kuuluvan noille arkisille kasvoille.  
'Niin, se oli nimeni. Se on nimeni.'  
'Mutta kuinka – tarkoitan, äsken näytitte erilaiselta. Ja minä luulin, että olette jo kuollut. Ette näytä vanhentuneen päivääkään.'  
'Minulla on monta nimeä. Yhdeksän. Tinwen Híniel Cal-Urúnya Maialaurë El-Carnil Elai Pengil Dari Haukansulka. Tinwen minä olen aina ollut, kipinä, samasta tulesta kuin Arien sisareni. Híniel olin viattomuuteni aamussa Almarenin saarella. Cal-Urúnya joutui Sauronin pettämäksi ja kärsi vankeudessa. Maialaurë oli nimi jonka annoin itselleni enttikansan parissa, missä tosinimet ovat salaisuuksia. Salaisia ovat kääpiöidenkin nimet, ja he kutsuvat minua Dariksi. El-Carnil, kohtalon tähti, rakastaa Galadrieliä sisarenaan. Ereinion Gil-Galad rakasti nimeä Elai, mutta Pengil oli se, joka seurasi häntä Viimeisen Liiton sotaan. Ja Haukansulaksi minua kutsuttiin Rivendellissä ja Konnussa.'  
'Elrond on puhunut teistä, samoin Galadriel. Mutta en osannut aavistaakaan… että se olette te. Ja että te olette Arienin sisar. Maia. Tietenkään ette ole kuollut… miksi piditte kaiken salaisuutena?'  
'Suurin osa muistoistani on tuskallisia.'  
Pohdin hänen sanojaan jonkin aikaa. 

'Mistä tiesitte odottaa minua?'  
'Toivoin. Kun kahleeni murtuivat, minä sain kuulla, kuka minut oli vapauttanut. En mennyt Amaniin asti vaan jäin Eresseän kuolevaiselle maalle. Toivoin tapaavani sinut täällä, kun aika koittaa.'  
'Mikä aika?'  
'On kysymys vannomistani valoista. Sidoin itseni Sauroniin omilla sanoillani, ja hän laittoi kaulaani loihditun kahleen. Se esti minua jättämästä Keski-Maata ja solmimasta avioliiton lupausta. Eönwë, joka voitti Morgothin, oli ensimmäinen, jota vaadin surmaamaan Sauronin. Mutta se ei ollut hänen vallassaan tämän pyydettyä armoa. Myöhemmin vaadin samaa Gil-Galadilta ja osaksi aiheutin hänen kuolemansa. Surussani vannoin, etten enää lähettäisi yhtäkään miestä toivottomaan taisteluun. Kääpiöiden parissa kuitenkin ilmoitin, että ottaisin miehekseni sen, joka katkaisee kahleen sepän työkaluilla tai muulla konstilla. Edes kuningas Durin, kuudes sitä nimeä, ei onnistunut. Paljon myöhemmin tapasin Gandalfin, mutta hän ei tahtonut edes yrittää. Sen sijaan hän neuvoi minua jättämään Konnun. Se olikin viisasta, muuten ketjuni olisi saattanut sotkeutua Valtasormuksen vaiheisiin kammottavin seurauksin. Lopulta, niihin aikoihin kun puolustin Lórienia, kahleeni mureni ja pääsin lopulta ylittämään meren. En ole unohtanut sanojani.'  
'Tarkoitatko…'  
'Frodo. Kyllä.' 

Katsoin häntä. Minun oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaani, mutta Tinwen oli selvästi vakavissaan. Hänen mielestään ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan kummallinen ajatus, että hän, Maia, maailmaa vanhempi, ottaisi miehekseen tavallisen puolituisen – vieläpä sellaisen menneisyyden painaman, ennen aikojaan vanhentuneen ja väsyneen puolituisen kuin Frodo Reppuli. 

Hän aisti tunteeni. Silmieni edessä hän muutti muotoaan, vain hiukan, mutta se oli tarpeeksi. Edessäni seisoi kaunis hobittineito, jolla oli harmaanruskeat hiukset ja sievä vihreä mekko joka sointui hänen silmiinsä. Jos Tinwen Haukansulka olisi ollut tavallinen hobitti, hän olisi varmaan näyttänyt tältä nuorena. Tällaiseen naiseen Frodo Reppuli olisi tosiaan voinut rakastua – jos voisi rakastua keneenkään. 

Sillä on varjoja, joita edes Amanin yllä hehkuva aurinko ei karkota. 

Tinwen katsoi silmiini.   
'Minulla ei ole oikeutta vaatia mitään. Sanon vain, mitä valani velvoittaa minut ilmoittamaan.'   
'Arvelinkin, että kysymys ei ole tunteistasi.' Yritin hymyillä.  
Hän tarttui käsiini.  
'Eikö? Vuosituhansien ajan olen kietonut tunteeni sen vihan ympärille, jota tunsin Sauronia ja hänen loitsuaan kohtaan. Mutta en ole mikä tahansa sankaria palvova tytönhupakko. Minä tunsin kerran erään todella mukavan perheen. Kerroin tarinoita pienelle hobittilapselle. Myöhemmin näin hänen kasvonsa Galadrielin peilissä. Edellisillä kerroilla tuo peili oli näyttänyt minulle Lúthien Tinúvielin, Lúthienin Silmaril kaulallaan, Lúthienin lapsi kohdussaan. Minun polkuni oli valmiiksi merkitty. Ja minä olisin rakastanut sinua, vaikka olisit epäonnistunut tehtävässäsi.'  
'Voi, Tinwen.' Kyyneleet täyttivät silmäni.  
  
'Minä epäonnistuin. Viime hetkellä kiusaus voitti minut ja julistin Valtasormuksen omakseni. Vain kohtalo pelasti meidät kaikki.'  
Hän syleili minua kiivaasti. Erotin juuri ja juuri hänen kuiskatut sanansa.  
'Rakkaani. Minä olen epäonnistunut tuhat kertaa. Huolitko minut?' 

Tietenkin minä huolin hänet. Minä halusin hänet, sillä hän oli kaunis, kaunis sydämeen asti. 

Tol Eresseä sai juhlia häitä. Bilbo piti meille puheen, ja takelteli sanoissaan enemmän kuin tavallisesti. 

Otin tehtäväkseni kirjoittaa muistiin Tinwenin tarinan, nämä sivut jotka olette lukeneet, tarinan kymmenestä nimestä ja kipinöivästä tulesta. Ennen kuin lopetan, on minulla vielä yksi asia sanottavanani. 

Olette varmaan yhtä hämmentyneitä kuin minäkin kuultuanne, että Tinwenin kymmenes nimi on Reppuli. Mutta siinä ei todellakaan ole kaikki. Galadrielin ennustus toteutui, hän sai pitää ystävänsä lasta käsivarsillaan. Meidän tytärtämme. Eresseän nuorinta asukasta. Hänen nimensä on Niphredil, Lúthienin kunniaksi ja Lothlórienin muistoksi. Hän on kalpea kuin kuu, kaunis kuin tähti, ja hänellä on ihmeellisen viisaat vihreät silmät ja tuuheat mustat kiharat. Ja tätä kirjoittaessani hän on viisivuotias ja on juuri oppinut kiipeämään omenapuuhun… 


End file.
